Brother Tale
by Leon Blaze
Summary: When Gaster, Sans, and Papyrus Fall though to the underground. They will learn and become a part of something larger then they could think possible. (Human Gaster, Sans, and Papyrus.)
1. Prologue:Three Brothers Overgound

Brothers tale

Prologue: The Three Brothers Overground

Gaster looked at the area around him in wonder. Mt. Ebott was one of the strangest biological and geologic anomalies of the world. The West half of the mountain was covered in a bountiful forest filled with flora and fauna. Brimming with life compared to the opposite East side which was almost completely void of it. Gaster was here studying the area with his two younger brothers Papyrus and Sans. He had always been interested in biology and history ever since he was a child. Of course he knew of all the legends of the cursed mountain but he knew most of it was just that, legend. No aspiring scientist would pass up such an amazing research opportunity as Mt. Ebott based off of a silly curse.

Gaster began taking notes when he heard his baby brother's loud squeaky voice shout.

"look a squirrel!"

Gaster looked over to where his baby brother Papyrus stood pointing. About 10 feet away was a fluffy brown squirrel with a fluffy and long tail trailing behind it. Sans who had been standing next to Papyrus looked down to meet his brother's eyes, smiling he said

"Don't go _nuts_ over a squirrel kid."

Papyrus threw up his hands and ran away screaming

"NOOOO."

Sans burst into laughter over his kid brother's reaction. Gaster joined in the laughter but quickly recovered and had to call Papyrus back.

When Papyrus finally came back the three continued up the mountain. They were almost halfway to the top when Sans pointed over to something.

"What's with the vines?"

He said puzzled. Sans's inquiry brought Gaster's attention to a trail of tangled vines in front of him. Dozens of vines twisted and turned around each other spreading out after a certain point and heading down the mountain side. Gaster's eyes followed the trail up the mountain all the way up to the mouth of a cave where all the vines seemed to converge.

"Let's take a look"

Gaster said as he began following the vines up to the cave. He had never seen vines grow so far from their point of origin before.

When the three brothers came to the cave. It only seemed like the vines grew deeper and deeper into the mountain. Soon they came to a point where Gaster had to pull a flashlight out of his backpack so they could see. Eventually the cave opened up to a large dome like chamber where a large hole about 15 meters in diameter dropped down into a dark abyss. Looking up a hole similar in size opened up the ceiling letting large amounts of sunlight to flow in. All around vines zig zagged around the walls and floor then dropped even further down into the hole.

Gaster marveled at the scene around him then remembered something. Back a mile or two there was a small town named Ebott, after the mountain. The people there warned Gaster and his brothers about a curse on the mountain that made it so all humans who went there would disappear. One old man informed Gaster that the mountain contained a way into the monster world. Before Gaster had brushed it off thinking it was just a crazy old man's ramblings, but now it seemed... He shook off that thought, the hole had to be just some sort of ancient lava vent that had been filled with rain water when the Lava disappeared. That would explain why the vines seemed to collect there.

Besides no one has seen a Monsters for at least a hundred years most likely someone just made them up to scare people. That was the most logical explanation anyway. Gaster was about to call out to his brothers so they can leave when he noticed Papyrus had gotten dangerously close to the edge looking down into the hole before him but before Gaster could say anything. Papyrus shrieked when a vine suddenly ripped out from under him sending him to the void, both Sans and Gaster rushed after Papyrus only to trip on the many vines and fall down with him.

Soon the three brothers were sent into a free fall into darkness. For what seemed like forever Gaster saw nothing to indicate where the ground was all he could hear was his own screams mixed with that of his brothers. He expected that at any moment the ground would come up to greet them and that would be the end of them but it never came. Instead a bright light from below engulfed the three boys and then nothing.

Gaster slowly opened his eyes. He saw a light shining down from above. He sat up. Looking around he saw his two brothers still unconscious than he remembered. They had all fallen thousands of feet but, how were they still alive? Let alone uninjured. After taking a quick survey of the area. He noticed that the bright light shining from above was from a hole in the ceiling. The rest of the room was so dark that Gaster couldn't see the walls then he stood up and noticed that below him and his brothers was a large patch of flowers and upon further observation he found out they were Butter cups.

It seemed that somehow butter cup seeds had fallen down and had grown in the one spot that was lit with sunlight. Gaster decided to leave his brothers there for now and find an exit. It didn't take long though considering there was only one way out. It was marked by a large stone arch. Gaster couldn't believe that a thing like this would be down so deep underground. Examining it he gussed that it was at least 100 years old if not older. Despite this the ancient structure was still in good shape.

He took a quick look back at his sleeping siblings before stepping though the archway. On the other side of the arch there was another room similar to the first, with light floating down from a small hole in the ceiling and darkness covered the walls from view. Another small patch of grass sat in the center of the light. Gaster turned to leave and get his brothers when he suddenly heard a voice shout.

"What are you doing here idiot!"

Gaster whipped around to see a tall goat girl. She looked like a teenager but stood tapping her foot like a mother dealing with a frustrating child. Gaster began to explain

"Me and My brothers fell down and.."

He paused

"What are you?"

he asked.

"A monster of course."

The girl said matter-of-factly.

"You must be a human and before you start calling me Miss. Monster my name's Toriel."

She outstretched her hand waiting for Gaster to take it, he took it and simply responded with.

"Gaster"

he didn't know if this monster could be trusted or if this thing was just a hallucination but he decided to go with it.

"So can you tell me where I am?"

Gaster asked politely.

"The Underground. Well at least the ruins of it."

Toriel responded

"Ruins?"

Gaster asked.

"A long time ago humans attacked the monsters and sealed us underground. This is the ruins of the once great monster city they sealed away with them."

Toriel seemed to enjoy explaining the history to Gaster.

"The ruins were abandoned when we found an opening in the caves that lead straight to the barrier. Though with the population growing so quickly we might need to move some people here."

Her mood seemed to darken when mentioning the idea of moving people here. Gaster thought about the barrier, it sounded familiar but before he could press her more on the subject. Toriel suddenly gasped and Gaster turned around to see Papyrus and Sans standing behind the doorway. It seems that the two had woken up while Gaster land Toriel had been talking.

Toriel squealed and ran over to Papyrus picking him up and swinging him around. She then pulled him in close for a hug

"You're so cute and huggable."

Toriel cooed squeezing Papyrus who responded with shouting.

"STRANGER DANGER!"

After some more introductions Toriel offered to be their guide through the ruins. She said that alone the underground could be dangerous for a human and they could get lost. But she seemed more concerned about Papyrus's safety than any of the other brothers but Gaster was glad to have someone who would know something about the strange world the brothers had fallen in. Gaster didn't know what dangers this world will hold but whatever it threw at him he knew he would take it on with full force. This thought filled him with DETERMINATION.


	2. Chapter 1: A Queen of Hope

BrotherTale: Chapter 1

The queen of hope

 **Author's note: Thanks for the support and thank you Amydiddie for the information and advice.**

Toriel lead them through the ruins as promised. The whole time Gaster couldn't tell if he was imaging all this or not. The talking rock that they encountered didn't help him decide in favor of this being real.

The rest of the ruins were mostly empty besides the complicated puzzles that littered every hallway and corridor. Toriel said that the puzzles were left here by other monsters to confuse the humans that fell down here.

She held Papyrus's hand each time they came to a puzzle she deemed too dangerous for him. Which turned out to be all of them.

It also didn't take long for Sans to find out that Toriel had a funny bone for his bad jokes. When they were just walking through the ruins Sans and Toriel would often exchange bad jokes. Everything from puns to knock knock jokes.

At first Gaster had enjoyed listening to the two having fun despite the jokes but 50 bad knock-knock jokes later and Gaster just wanted them to stop. He was trying to block out the latest bad joke when he felt a tug at his pant leg.

Turning Gaster saw a very tired Papyrus looking up solemnly.

"Can we take a break?"

The little boy asked. Gaster looked ahead to Toriel

"Hey! Is there a place we can rest for a bit?"

He asked. Toriel huffed but when she saw the state Papyrus was in. She softened a bit and pointed to a crossroads up ahead.

"My old house is just over there, we can rest there if you want."

Gaster nodded picking Papyrus up and carried the poor boy all the way to the cross roads. Like Toriel said, a house stood at the end of the road to the North with a dying tree in front of the old house. Another road continued West but Toriel told them there wasn't anything important down there.

On closer inspection the tree on the north path seemed to be growing fine but all the leaves had long since fallen off and collected at its base. Gaster put Papyrus down onto a pile of leaves.

Looking ahead there was a long hall that lead to what looked like an old abandoned house. It was in shambles and seemed like it could fall apart at any minute. Dark broken windows and chipping paint made the house look evil and ominous.

"That was my house before the king moved our family to the new city on the other side of the underground."

Gaster jumped Toriel had snuck up next to him staring at the old house with memories flashing in her eyes. She continued on despite Gaster's interruption.

"When we moved the king's son offered to rebuild our house exactly the way it was before, but I still come back here because of all the found memories it holds."

It seemed like she was about to say something else but stopped herself for whatever reason. She suddenly perked up smiling brightly she turned toward Gaster saying

"About Sans"

she paused.

"What types of food does he like?"

Gaster was a little surprised by the question but immediately answered with

"hot dogs?"

Toriel rolled her eyes

"I'm being serious here."

"No he really likes hot dogs."

Toriel gasped

"Why would you eat dogs"

Gaster suddenly realized his mistake. They must not have any hot dogs down in the underground.

"No they're not actually dogs just meat and most of the meat isn't even real meat."

Toriel sighed with relief.

"Good, but I don't know how to make a hot dog"

Gaster thought of suggesting something else

"He also likes pie."

Toriel perked up

"Oh. I have one of the best recipes for pie."

She ran into the house. Gaster was about to go after her to see what she was doing when he heard his brother Sans shout

"Hey! check this out."

Sans was standing with his back toward Gaster. When Gaster came up to Sans. Sans whipped around swinging a small toy sword.

Gaster jumped back startled by his brother's sudden attack. Sans began laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world to watch his older brother jump in surprise.

"Calm down it's just a toy."

Sans mocked Gaster waving it around. Gaster rolled his eyes saying

"it's hard to tell if you swing it at me like that."

Sans began to laugh again wearing a large smile on his face. Gaster was mad but, rather than getting revenge he decided it would be better if he found out what Toriel was doing instead.

"Sans, Papyrus I'm going to check on Toriel."

Gaster said walking up to the door and opening it. When he stepped inside the abandoned home he was surprised to find that. It was warmer and more home like on the inside. Though the wallpaper that was peeling off the walls had a negative effect to the overall warm glow of the house.

The lights were also on now but from where Gaster had no idea. He remember reading a book stating that monsters had a sort of strange magic. This could be some form of it illuminating the room.

He heard noises coming from the left and followed them to a living room. Going deeper into the room he found another door heading to the right. Inside was a kitchen were Toriel was humming as she placed a perfectly baked pie on the counter.

Gaster knocked on the already opened door and Toriel looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Oh hi! Just finishing up the pie."

Gaster was surprised

"That was quick"

he remarked.

"Well monster food is easy to make all you need is an understanding of what it should be like and the right materials."

She seemed satisfied with her work.

"You might even make a water sausage taste good."

"What's that?"

Gaster asked. Toriel shook her head saying.

"They make good houseplants but are pretty disgusting."

Gaster thought of something for a second then remembered a question he had meant to ask her.

"Um... When will we be leaveing the ruins?"

Toriel was in the middle of grabbing a couple of plates from the cupboard, she stopped for a bit then continued to place them on the counter. Gaster suddenly had an ominous feeling form in the pit of his stomach.

"When will we leave the ruins?"

He asked again, much slower this time. Toriel answered.

"I don't want to."

She had started shuffling around with the silverware but was still not facing Gaster.

"We have to leave!"

Gaster said in a rising tone. Toriel turned with a desperate look in her eyes

"We can just live here! Why go when we have all we need right here?"

Gaster shook his head.

"Me and my brothers don't belong here."

Suddenly Toriel lashed out at him

"You don't get it! If I go back then I'll have to marry Asgore and I don't want to be the queen!"

she threw her hands in front of her mouth as if she had just shouted an obsinatity. Gaster calmly asked.

"What are you talking about?"

She sighed putting her hands down and explained.

"Asgore.. our king proposed to me saying that when we were old enough we would get married. At first I was overjoyed it was every girl's dream to be a princess."

She looked down at her feet.

"But when the old king died everyone began looking to us for hope and guidance. I enjoyed it, at first... It made me feel like I was a mother to all of my new subjects but soon more pressure fell on me and Gorey."

She shuffled her feet.

"I got so nervous. Everyone wanted me to be some ultimate queen, one that would give them hope but I just couldn't. So I ran and came here. When I found you guys I thought you would be the answer. You guys would be all I needed."

She sighed defeated.

"I guess it would be wrong to keep you here."

Gaster nodded

"Your right but you shouldn't be so worried. I think you will make a great queen."

He reassured her. Toriel gave a weak smile then remembered something

"Oh. Go get the others now that the pie is ready."

Gaster turned to leave when Toriel stopped him and said

"We can leave through the basement but we'll need sweaters, it's cold out there."

Gaster nodded and walked out. When he stepped outside he saw Sans sitting in a pile of leaves with Papyrus.

Something seemed off about his younger brothers but, before Gaster could get a good look over at Sans. He stood up and smiled to Gaster who told the other two brothers about the pie and they both rushed into the house.

After the pie was devoured the four prepared to leave the ruins. Understanding Toriel's situation and the fact that he was one step closer to his goal filled Gaster with DETERMINATION.


	3. Chapter 2: A Lying Snake

BrotherTale: Chapter 2

A Lying Snake

Gaster tried pulling down the sweater over his stomach but no matter what he did it was always too short for his tall lengthy body.

Toriel had found a bunch of sweaters that her family had left behind in the move. Gaster was wearing a white and black striped sweater that was just his size in diameter but just not long enough to reach his waist.

Sans had the opposite problem his blue sweater had little aqua hearts on it and was too tight for his fat body. He was so big part of his belly came out from under the bottom of the sweater.

(Their mother had always attempted to make Sans go on a diet but she would always fail.)

Papyrus got the best deal on his sweater. The red and orange striped sweater fit perfectly on him. Toriel just wore the one she had come to the ruins in, it was a Deep purple with light pinkish purple waves flowing across it and white sleeves.

Gaster had learned from her that a frozen wonderland of ice and snow lays beyond the ruins. Deeper in the underground would be The Waterfall, Hot Land, and finally the Capital city which was where the barrier stood.

"Hurry up!"

Toriel shouted from the hall outside the room. Gaster stopped his fruitless task of trying to pull the sweater down over his waist and stepped out into the hall. Sans, Toriel, and Papyrus had been waiting for him to put the sweater on.

Sans snickered at how silly his older brother looked but was silenced by his own predicament. Toriel sighed saying

"That will have to do."

Leading the way Toriel took them to a stairway That lead them to the basement of the house. The lights in here gave off the same dim purple light as the rest of the ruins.

"Before the monsters were sealed underground this was a secret way out of the city in case of invaders but the humans just sealed us up along with it."

Toriel explain.

"That's what my grandfather said anyway."

Gaster nodded and as he was about to turn the corner of the long hall Sans called out to him.

"Hey bro?"

Gaster turned to see Sans standing uncertainty filled his eyes.

"What do you need?"

Gaster asked. Sans stared for a bit then took a deep breath and said

"What if we never make it out of here"

Gaster felt a little taken aback by this, It seemed like they had only been here 15 minutes or so. What could Sans possible be worried about. Though in the back of his mind Gaster knew exactly why they could never leave. Not without doing something so horrible Gaster knew he could never bring himself to do it.

Both stood in silence for a bit only broken by Toriel shouting

"We need some help over here!"

The brothers walked further down the hall to see Toriel pushing against a large stone door while Papyrus sat on the floor watching. When Gaster and Sans caught up with the two Toriel stopped pushing against the door so she could talk to them. Worry filled her voice when she spoke

"What's going on?"

She asked to no one in particular

"Normally the door just slides open but now it's stuck."

Gaster thought for a second

"Is it locked?"

he asked Toriel who shook her head

"No. it can't be. Only the second door can be locked and it's only affects the other side"

"So what then?"

Toriel thought for a moment she looked at the door and calmed herself down then said

"It might be blocked from the other side. If we work together we could get it open."

Gaster and Sans nodded.

Joining Toriel the three pushed on the door. Suddenly a large SNAP sounded on the other side of the door and they toppled forward.

Falling on his face Gaster was surprised by the sudden opening but after collecting his thoughts he stood up and saw only two or three feet away was a green vine.

It had been cut in half and walking into the room a bit Gaster found another. It seems that both halves were connected to either side of the door. Picking it up and examining it further it was the same type of vine he had seen on top of Mt. Ebott.

Toriel furrowed her brow looking at the vine

"When did that get there? I didn't even see a vine on my way in"

she said. Something felt off about this. Was it put there on purpose, and if so why? Gaster thought about it until he heard Sans say

"One of these rooms again."

Gaster turned back toward him

"What do you mean?"

Gaster asked. Suddenly Papyrus jumped up chanting

"I know I know."

He ran in front of Gaster and looked up at him saying

"This is like the room we fell down in."

Gaster looked around. They were right. A spot of grass, a pillar of light in the center, the only difference was the placement of the doors, and the fact the first one had Butter cups growing in it. Toriel smiled looking around

" I just noticed that. Wow."

"Is there any reason for that?"

Gaster asked but Toriel shook her head

"Not really."

Gaster sighed forgetting about the vine and the rooms The four got to the other end of the room and opened the door. A rush of cold air filled the room. Papyrus marveled at the wonderland placed before them.

The snow twinkled and sparkled bathed in a light blue light. Stepping out and closing the door to the ruins behind them. Gaster was surprised by the sudden chill.

He was suddenly really glad to have stopped to get a sweater. This place was cold even more so then how Toriel described it. Gaster, despite the sweater, shivered from it but, all of the others seemed fine.

They trekked through the snowy forest. They soon came to a point when Toriel suddenly made them stop. Holding out her hand she looked back

"Don't move"

she said with a look of death on her face. Walking forward she came up to what looked like a wooden shack she peered inside then suddenly a teenage looking dog person jumped out of the shed knocking Toriel over.

"What's Moving!?"

he shouted. Papyrus squeaked and ran behind Gaster. The dog ran over to the three humans leaving Toriel in the snow.

He got really close to Gaster and Papyrus and then Papyrus suddenly dashed away screaming. The dog followed but, suddenly froze when he heard Toriel shout

"Doggo! STOP RIGHT NOW!"

Papyrus ran and hid behind a tree. Doggo whimpered and said

"Sorry Tori just following orders."

"Whose orders!?"

Toriel shouted at him again.

"Sobra."

he responded quickly.

"Sobra?"

Toriel said to herself. Doggo nodded and continued

"Sobra told all the guards and sentries to be on the lookout for three humans."

Toriel looked confused.

"How does he know about the humans?"

Suddenly Doggo began wagging his tail

"So he's right you were taken by humans."

Gaster felt a chill run down his back, this was bad and Toriel felt it too.

"Why did he say that? The humans did nothing to me. In fact I've been trying to take them home"

Doggo huffed.

"Well you better be careful, the whole royal guard is looking for them."

Suddenly Doggo flicked his ears realizing something

"Hey. If I help you guys you'll tell people about it right?"

Toriel paused for a second then said

"I guess so?"

Doggo jumped up and howled

"Yes! Finally I can get my dad off my back about being a sentry."

Doggo continued to jabber about his dad while the four looked at each other a bit confused but, it seemed for whatever reason Doggo would become a new member of their little group.

So they continued on. No new guards appeared but Doggo told them about the four main ones they'll have to look out for.

First the Captain of the guard Sobra was a snake based monster. He used a whip and had deadly venom at his disposal,

Next in command was a woman known as Sheila a Fish like knight who used a magic spear,

Jack a bunny guard with a giant gun lance, and finally Lerilk a Lizard who was more brawn than brain that wielded two sharp swords.

They would have to get past all four, not including all the sentries along the way.

Despite the odds against him Gaster was filled with DETERMINATION.


	4. Chapter 3 A Town, Snowed in

BrotherTale: Chapter 3

A town Snowed in.

It seemed like they had been walking for several hours now. Doggo who, with his over abundance of energy, ran around scouting, reporting anything he found to the rest of the group.

Doggo was running ahead of them right now making sure that no Royal guards or Sentries were waiting for them at town. Everything seemed to be going great as the group continued on their way when Papyrus noticed a little white dog sitting under a pile of snow.

The dog yipped drawing the attention of the rest of the group. Papyrus cheered and ran over to the dog. Gaster suddenly noticed that as Papyrus ran over to the dog a large area of snow raised a bit almost like something bigger was hiding underneath and before Gaster could react Sans ran up to Papyrus to try to stop him but it was too late.

A giant suit of armor rose from the snow from under the dog. The dog had set himself up as a trap. A magic lance appeared in his hand and a white box appeared around Sans and Papyrus trapping them inside.

"Noo!"

Toriel and Gaster shouted in unison. Gaster ran toward his brothers but smashed his face against an the wall. He stepped back apparently whatever the dog did made it impossible for Toriel and Gaster to interfere.

Suddenly Sans's chest lit up with a dark blue shaped heart and Papyrus's own chest lit with a similar orange light.

"What's going on?"

Gaster asked turning to Toriel

"They've entered a fight. The only way for them to escape is to use the commands that they have to either run, spare, or kill the Dog."

On cue four glowing boxes appeared in front of Sans he looked at them with uncertainty. He hovered his hand over the one labeled fight and was about to use it when Toriel yelled out

"No! You'll kill him."

Turning Sans yelled back.

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"Act"

Sans turned back to the buttons and pressed the Act. Four options appeared before him. Check, Joke, Pet, and Ignore.

"Maybe the dog likes jokes."

Sans said to himself. _Sans told a bad joke about dogs. The Greater Dog doesn't approve._

Suddenly a light blue lance began sliding across the box. Papyrus curled up into the fatal position trying to hide from the looming threat.

"Papyrus run!"

Gaster urged but the little boy didn't Sans watched from the other side of the box as the spear slide past Papyrus but nothing happened. It almost came to where Sans was and Sans tired to run but it caught up and when it came in contact with his soul it disappeared and Sans's soul blinked.

Sans's face twisted in pain. Gaster looked at Toriel

"What happened to Sans?"

Gaster asked.

"It's his soul, he took damage"

Toriel pointed to a green bar that appeared below Sans. Part of it had turned red and below that were the numbers 15/20.

"If his HP drops to zero he'll die."

Gaster couldn't sit here and watch his brothers die. He had to do something but what? Now it was Papyrus's turn.

Papyrus looked up to the four commands in front of him. Gaster then realized something

"Papyrus!"

Gaster called out to his brother. Who looked up at Gaster's fear written across his face.

"Pet the dog. If you pet him he'll calm down."

Papyrus nodded and looked at the buttons he remembered what his brother did and selected act then pet. _Papyrus petted the Greater Dog. The Greater Dog enjoyed the pet._

Now instead of a giant spear a small white dog appeared bouncing around Papyrus a bit before disappearing. Sans was surprised by the sudden turn of events.

He selected Act then noticed that the Greater Dog's name was now written in yellow.

"What does a yellow name mean?"

Sans asked. Toriel smiled saying

"It means you can Spare him."

Sans nodded turned back to the menu and selected Mercy then Spare. The box disappeared and the Greater Dog stood there for a couple of seconds before walking away into the woods.

Papyrus cheered

"YES! I,THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SAVED THE DAY."

the boy stood confidently with one hand in the air posing dramatically. Sans ruffled the kid's hair

"You sure did."

Suddenly Doggo came running down the trail up ahead and stopped just in front of the group huffing and puffing.

"The town is only a little ways ahead."

He said between breaths. Gaster and Toriel exchanged glances before looking back at a confused Doggo.

"Did I miss something?"

The rest of the group (mainly Papyrus) filled him in on the battle they just experienced.

"Wow, sorry I didn't notice that old GD was hiding hear."

Doggo said his tail drooping a bit. Toriel smiled sweetly

"We forgive you."

Doggo smiled and the group continued to the town of Snowdin. By human standards it wasn't much of a town.

Several buildings formed a line across the road. Only two buildings separated themselves from the main road and all but three buildings were random houses.

The Librarby, An inn/shop, and a fast food place named Grillby's. A Christmas tree with many blinking lights and presents underneath sat in the center of the small town.

"Don't they know it's the middle of Summer?"

Sans said laughing. Doggo nodded

"Yeah. but it's the only things to decorate the town with. Plus it snows here all the time so why can't it be Christmas all the time?"

They walked over to a house that was just north of the main road. Doggo stepped up to the front door. He turned around and gestured for his friends to follow him.

He knocked on the door twice and it opened. A White furred bunny women with a pink dress stood on the other side of the door

"Doggo!"

she exclaimed and hugged the dog boy

"You've had me worried sick!"

She said still crushing Doggo.

"I told you mom I was out doing sentry duty and wouldn't be home for at least three hours."

She sighed

"I know it's just, what your father does is dangerous enough."

She stopped when she noticed the group behind him.

"Oh. What do we have here?"

she asked. Doggo scratched the back of his head.

"They're just some friends who lost their way. Can they stay here for the night?"

Doggo asked looking kindly up at the lady. She smiled

"sure."

She let them in. The group entered a living room with light brown carpet, a white couch, and directly in front of the couch was a TV which surprised Gaster to see all the way down here. To the left was a Stairway to an upper level of the home and another door lead to what Gaster thought was a kitchen area.

On one of the walls a clock read 7:00. Had it really been that long? When they had left home on the surface it was only around 2.

A Rabbit boy with white fur and gray tee- shirt and sweatpants sat on the couch he looked about Doggo's age. He was more focused on the TV then he was the new guests .

"Randy we have guests, turn that off!"

Doggo's Mother scolded him. He obeyed and then when he saw Doggo he smiled.

"Bro your back from sentry duty."

Doggo nodded

"Yeah, I'd like you guys to meet my friends."

He gestured to each person as he listed them

"Gaster, Sans, Papyrus, and Toriel."

Then he gestured to his family

"And this is my Mom and brother Randy."

Randy smiled saying

"Dude you should tell dad that about them. He's been, like looking for Toriel and he could, like help your friends get home!"

Doggo flinched

"About that, I think we should keep dad out of this. I promised to take them home myself."

Doggo's mother seemed to notice his reaction and said

"Well you can't go out right now it's nighttime and you kids need a place to stay."

Doggo nodded

"Yeah, well I was thinking we could stay here and leave tomorrow?"

Doggo asked looking at his mother.

"Of course they can."

She said happily.

"Though they'll have to sleep on the floor."

She turned and started walking away when she stopped and turned around saying

"By the way. Gaster was it? I'll need some help getting dinner ready for seven people."

Gaster looked at her in surprise. She smiled and laughed at his reaction

"It's alright if you help it'll be easy."

Gaster shook his head and said

"Well I don't know how to cook."

"All right then think of it as your first lesson."

It seemed that there was no getting out of this. He followed Doggo's Mom into the kitchen and he closed the door behind them.

Doggo's Mother began to set up the ingredients they needed for whatever they would be making. While she did this she began talking to Gaster

"You know you kids are lucky my husband Jack is pulling an all nighter today."

It took a second for Gaster to register this. Then he remembered Doggo mentioning Jack before.

"Wait! you mean the Royal guard?"

She nodded

"He's my husband and Doggo's father."

Gaster frowned why hadn't Doggo said anything about this. She continued.

"A long time ago when Doggo was only a pup. His parents died trying to fight a human who had come here to the underground. The human would have gotten to Doggo too if it hadn't been for Jack and Sobra being close by. From then on we've raised him as our own."

Gaster was surprised by this woman's openness.

"Why are you telling me this?"

He asked. Doggo's mother sighed.

"I want you to understand the situation you've kids have found yourselves in. I also want to know why Doggo would trust three humans after one killed his parents."

She gave Gaster a suddenly cold stare waiting for his response. He shrugged

"I don't know."

She stopped and turned back to what she was doing

"Alright then I guess that means only one thing."

Gaster was confused

"What?"

He suddenly felt a chill down his back. Was she going to give him away to the Royal Guard?

"Doggo knew you weren't like other humans."

Doggo's mother said with a smile.

"I mean if you wanted to hurt monsters then why be so willing to receive help from them?"

Gaster gave a sigh of relief. Doggo's mother then went back to her cooking and said

"Anyway. How did you three get to the underground?"

She said as if she were talking to a group of tourists. Gaster explained to her how they had gotten here and how he was investigating Mt. Ebott as the two prepared dinner, Doggo's mother doing most of the work.

Eventually Doggo opened the door to the kitchen and shouted saying

"we got the sleeping bags set up!"

"Perfect timing."

His mother said stirring a large pot of what smelled like chicken and dumpling soup

"now Gaster you and your friends should set the table."

Gaster gave her a nod. Knowing that there are monsters not only willing to help him but, give him food and a shelter for even a little while fills Gaster with DETERMINATION.


	5. Chapter 4: Jack the Rabbit

BrotherTale: Chapter 4

Jack the Rabbit

Gaster munched on the delicious pastry Doggo called a cinnamon bunny. After they stayed the night Doggo's Mother gave each of them a cinna bun for their journey.

Gaster hadn't told anyone about his conversation with Doggo's mother but knew what he learned would have to come out eventually. They walked through town as they walked Toriel fell into pace next to Sans but instead of starting one of their usual Joke sessions. Toriel started by saying

"Sans I was wondering."

Sans looked over to her.

"Why is your name so strange?"

Toriel asked. Sans blinked thinking of the question, when Toriel got no response she tried taking it back by saying

"Sorry I just I heard of some human names before but none like your's."

Sans nodded knowing what she was talking about

"Well my dad wanted us all to have distinct names for when one of us became famous."

Toriel smiled

"Famous like on TV?"

she asked but Sans shook his head

"No famous like Scientific breakthrough."

Sans then smiled thinking about something

"You know Gaster's real name isn't Gaster."

Toriel looked confused

"Why would he o by a fake name?"

She asked. it seemed like Sans would have to explain more about human names.

"Well humans give their kids three names one that is always used, a second one that is more like a joke name and a third one that says what family they belong to."

Toriel seemed a little lost but Sans continued.

"Gaster doesn't like his first or his second name so he goes by his last."

Toriel still looked confused

"So what are his two other names?"

Sans smile widened and he winked saying

"His full name is Wing Ding Gaster."

Toriel laughed

"WOW. That is a bad name."

She sighed

"Well at least it's unique."

Sans raised and eyebrow and gave her a questioning look

"What do you mean?"

"Asgore our current king's father wouldn't name the land he thought of as a prison so when he died and Asgore became king Asgore decided to name the lands."

"So"

"So he named places things like Hotland and the Capital."

Sans gave Toriel a surprised look

"Wait those are the real names?"

Toriel nodded and Sans gaver her a blank stare. Now he felt better about his weird name. The conversation ended when a heavy fog rolled over the area.

Soon it became almost impossible to see. Everything was silent. Suddenly Doggo started shouting cutting the silence.

"SOMETHING'S MOVING AHEAD."

Everyone stopped and the fog slowly dissipated revealing a tall black furry bunny man. He wore full body armor. Only his head was unprotected by hard gray steel. He held in one hand an oversize shield and in the other a large lance with a hole in the tip.

Gaster assumed this was Jack the gun lancer guard and the hole was the gun part of the lance, but couldn't see a trigger anywhere on the lance.

"Doggo"

Jack said in a deep voice.

"Why are you helping these criminals?"

Doggo gave his father a hateful glare

"I made a promise to take them to the barrier."

Jack stared at his son for a bit then responded

"The king has ordered the Humans be captured and the queen returned, if you plan to protect them you will be committing an act of high treason and would be punished as such."

Doggo gave his father another stare and when nothing happened Jack sighed readying a fighting stance

"Then I shall have to use force."

Suddenly he shot his gun lance into the group.

"NOOO"

Doggo jumped in front of the bullet but it phased right through him and passed on striking Papyrus as well. The rest of the group was pushed aside by an invisible magic force and a fight box appeared around Doggo and Papyrus.

Doggo heard something smash and he turned to see Papyrus sitting on the ground. Only three commands appeared this time. Fight, Act, and Item. Jack stared judgingly at the two

"The orange ability makes it impossible for the fight to end with running or mercy. Your only option is to attack."

Papyrus looked at the fight for a second but despite what Jack said he selected the act and two options appeared. Check and Talk. Papyrus _tried talking with Jack but Jack wasn't interested in what Papyrus had to say._

Jack's lance changed light blue and he swung it across the box and both Doggo and Papyrus were able to dodge but when the lance came back it was orange and Doggo ran through it but Papyrus took damage from standing still.

lowering his health to 10/20. Two more blue swings and the move ended. Doggo shouted at his father

"How could you hurt Papyrus! He's an innocent child!"

"Any human is dangerous!"

Jack spat back. Papyrus chose to eat the cinna bun and maxed out his health. This time Jack had something else in mind. He shot three bullets from his lance into the air and they exploded.

Hundreds of little white pellets fell from the sky separating from the blast. Doggo rushed over to Papyrus to protect him.

Pellets rained down from the sky and Doggo was able to stop most of them with his daggers but some stray ones hit him creating deep cuts across his body.

His health dropped considerably from the attack. It was Jack's turn to shout

"Doggo stop! This human is not worth your life."

Doggo suddenly looked furious.

"You don't understand do you? This is just another mission to you isn't it!? Well you know what. At least I know when I'm being lied to!"

Jack flinched but continued to battle. Papyrus knew Doggo wouldn't survive another one of the pellet attacks.

A new name appeared in ACT Papyrus selected Doggo and Papyrus looked at the Dog teen then selected shove. _Papyrus shoved Doggo out of the arena._

Doggo was forced out by the command. He flew though the air and Toriel caught him and gave him a cinna bun so he could heal up.

They watched as Papyrus stood staring down his foe despite his size Papyrus looked grown up. His SOUL began to glow brighter than it had before.

Jack swung his gunlance and it turned orange. This time Papyrus was prepared and dodged the orange swing. Jack stared at the young child

"You know you have no chance of survival without Doggo, but you removed him from the battle to protect him... Why?"

Papyrus gave the guard a cold glare

"I, the Great Papyrus! Will protect my friends even if it means standing up to big meanies like you."

In response his SOUL seemed to glow brighter and suddenly in a flash of orange light the Mercy button reappeared in front of Papyrus. Papyrus used it to spare Jack and then the fight box disappeared.

Jack stood there and Gaster expected the box to reappear at any moment but Jack dropped to his knees and laid his weapon down

"Why?"

he said

"Why after trying to kill you would you use so much determination just to spare me?"

Papyrus walked over to Jack and smiled

"Because I believe anyone can be nice in the end. All you need to do is show them a little kindness."

Jack looked into Papyrus's eyes and then looked away.

"I guess Sobra was wrong about you humans."

He looked over to Doggo

"You should go before Sobra finds out you're here."

He gestured to the path behind him. Doggo was about to say something when Jack interrupted

"Don't worry. I know now what you were trying to say to me."

Doggo nodded and the group continued forward Gaster turned back to see Jack stand back up and walk away into the fog. Papyrus ran around cheering about his victory.

Soon they came to a part where the snow melted away and moist air filled Gaster's lungs. The area was suddenly warmer so everyone took off their sweaters.

Suddenly Doggo stopped and the rest of the group noticed Doggo was no longer walking with them.

"Sorry I never told you guys the real reason why I came along."

Toriel smiled

"Don't worry if you don't want to tell us you don't have to."

Doggo shook his head and said.

"No. I have to. I want to find the truth behind my parents' deaths."

Gaster was surprised.

"They were killed by a human right?"

Doggo paused

"I don't know anymore."

He pulled out a small piece of vine from his pocket. Almost instantly Gaster noticed that it was the same type as the one from the Ruins. For whatever reason those vines continue to appear.

Doggo continued

"I found it years ago when I was looking for my parents in the woods but before I found them I was knocked out by something from behind and found it when I came to. After that Jack and Sobra found me... alone"

Doggo seemed to be deep in thought.

"For it to still be green for this long it would have to have been made by a monster but why was it there? No monsters I know have the power to create vines like these."

Gaster didn't know what to think he felt like the further they went the more lies they would find and only more lies to come. Despite that he was filled with DETERMINATION


	6. Chapter 5: Waterfall

Brother Tale: Chapter 5

Waterfall

The group had only walked a short distance from Snowdin before the area opened up a bit. This place was mostly empty besides a small pond and a bright blue glowing flower.

"What's that?"

Gaster asked.

Toriel ran over to it and shouted.

"It's an echo flower I love these things."

Toriel touched one of the petals and Gaster jump when he heard a young monster's voice.

"When I grow up I wanna be like dad."

Toriel smiled and said.

"Aww what a cute little wish."

Gaster walked up to the plant and began examining it. After sometime he found it only repeated the sound when you rubbed the petals and the voice it recorded would play back. When he spoke back into the echo flower it repeated the words back in a bland tone no matter how much emotion he put into saying the words. So it was like a recorder but didn't seem to record things exactly as they were said.

After Gaster was satisfied the group continued forward. Eventually they came to a part of the cavern that was darker then the rest. Gaster noticed that the bright glowing stones that normally lit up the caverns of the underground. Had for some reason decreased in frequency.

The only light came from the opposite sides of the room and a few measly stones. between them and the exit were patches of grass so tall it grew above Gaster's waist

Doggo who had taken the lead suddenly held out his hand and gestured for them all to stop. He crouched down into the grass. Gaster was a bit confused about the sudden need to hide but, he followed suit.

Once everyone had hidden in the tall grass Gaster could hear voices coming from a ledge above them. He recognized the first to be Jack but the second was someone else.

"Sheila you have dodged the question for too long now, tell me, What'll happen when the humans reach the barrier."

Sheila turned to glare at Jack.

"That is need to know information and only me and Sobra need to know."

She turned away from the bunny knight.

"Besides you lost your right to know when you let the humans pass."

Jack was silent and then turned to leave but before he did he said.

"I will find out one day, you should know that."

Once he was gone Sheila turned around to continue her search.

"Hopefully you won't."

Once she left the group stumbled out of the grass. Toriel seem worried about something.

"Why do they not want you to go to the barrier? The Royal guards have always guided humans out of the underground."

Toriel said. Sans thought about that and spoke up.

"They think we're bad people, right? That means they'll try and stop us from escaping."

Sans gave Toriel a smile. The one he always gave when he was lying. Both him and Gaster knew exactly why the Royal Guard would never let them get to the barrier.

Toriel nodded accepting Sans's idea but Doggo shook his head and said.

"No. My Dad wouldn't have been so pushy if it was just trying to not let you out. In fact Sheila would have just outright told him but, she didn't seem too eager to share any information. That means they must think something bad will happen."

Toriel was confused by Doggo's words.

"But 5 humans have fallen down here and every time a human fell down they would be guided by the Royal Guard to the barrier. Maybe Sans is right and they think we're trying to attack Asgore."

Doggo nodded but he didn't seem to be fully convinced of what she was saying. The group continued on but an ominous air seemed to follow them down the hall.

They came to a room with plants called Bridge seed. Toriel once again solved the puzzle for them and they continued forward.

They came to a hall with echo flowers and of course Toriel had to touch and listen to them all but what Gaster was more interested in was the plaque on the wall. It said "Wishing Room". It seemed like the monsters who came here would make a wish on the "stars."

Not the real stars they were just more of the blue crystals found throughout this part of the Underground but there were so many it almost made Gaster himself believe that they were stars. there was even a telescope sitting near an intersection before the hall that turned left.

Toriel showed them a secret passage down at the other end of the hall. After that they came to a dock like room where a black river flowed beneath them. Ancient writings covered the walls. He couldn't read it but Toriel told them it was ancient monster language and only the Royal family and those close to them with the privilege of learning the language could read it.

Further down the dock more darkness appeared. Once again Doggo was on the lookout for Shelia but he didn't need to look for long. A blue spear flashed by Doggo stabbing into the floor in front of him.

"DOGGO!"

Her shout shook the very hall but before anyone could respond more spears flew by them. Gaster scooped up Papyrus and they all ran from the incoming spears. Luckily none of them were hurt and when they made it to the tall grass again the spears stopped coming.

Suddenly loud sneezes erupted from behind them. Gaster could tell it was Sheila based off of the large shout she made during every sneeze. It seemed like Sheila was allergic to the grass and would not be able to follow them though it. They took advantage of this opening and ran away as fast as they could. Only stopping when they couldn't hear Sheila's sneezes anymore.

Stopping Gaster set Papyrus down and the group sat together. This new room was much brighter than the last one and this time the water shone a bright blue due to the fact the river bed was covered in bright light blue crystals. The light of the water made the plants floating in seem black as night.

After a little bit of resting Toriel stood and said.

"I'm going to go back a bit and see if she's found away around the grass yet."

Sans quickly stood up and ran in front of Toriel.

"What if she catches you?"

"I'll be fine. You're the ones she's looking for."

Toriel smiled at him.

"Besides if I do then I'll explain it to her and she'll help you guys get to the barrier."

She walked passed Sans and once she was out of sight. Sans started to follow her.

"What are you doing?" Gaster asked.

Sans looked back and said

"I need to protect her."

Sans followed after Toriel without another word leaving Doggo, Gaster, and Papyrus by themselves. All was quiet again and Doggo Slowly turned toward Gaster. Something seemed to be on his mind.

"So, Gaster, I've been meaning to ask you. What do you think Sheila and Sobra are trying to do by keeping you from the barrier?"

Gaster flinched but he had set out on this quest knowing he would have to tell someone about what he planned to do.

"I'm sorry Doggo, you should know family comes first. I hope you understand when I tell you... The truth."

Toriel was walking on high alert. Looking out for any possible attackers but when she found an Echo flower she just had to touch it. Two voices played from the flower. She recognized the first as Sobra

"Sheila you must stop the humans at all cost."

The next one was Sheila.

"But why? The Greater Dog told us that the humans mean no harm."

"You don't understand. The humans plan to kill the king and take his soul."

"What! why would they do that?"

"Power. With the king's soul they'll become unstoppable. It would mean the end of monster..."

The Echo flower had suddenly cut off. It could only record a small amount of the conversation. What it did was enough to make Toriel afraid. Was it true? Did the humans only want to reach Asgore to take his SOUL and... No. she reminded herself if it was they wouldn't be so nice to her... Unless that was thier plan.

Suddenly she heard Sans yelp and turned to see the boy lying flat on his face. Apparently he had tried to hide but tripped over something.

"SANS. What are you doing here? Don't you know it's rude to sneak up on people!"

Toriel shouted lecturing him and for a few seconds could be considered mad but, soon she decided it was too risky to stay out in the open for much longer and with no sign of Shelia other than the echo flower. Toriel decided they should both go back before Shelia or another member of the royal guard made an appearance.

Doggo growled at Gaster.

"You can't be serious if you do that then..."

Gaster looked away from the Dog. He knew that would be his reaction. Gaster guessed that would be anyone's reaction to what he was suggesting."

"No! I just said he is who they think we'll take but hopefully we can find at least one bad monster before it comes to that."

Doggo thought about Gaster's words.

"If we can't or you can't get the soul. Then what?"

Gaster paused.

"Then we stay until we can but no matter what happens promise me that... **You know who** gets to leave."

Gaster looked over to Papyrus and Doggo nodded knowing what he was talking about. The dog wasn't onboard but he didn't want to disappoint Gaster. Silence returned neither of them could say anything more about it. Gaster knew that the only way to leave was to take the soul of a monster.

Knowing what he had to do for his brother, he was filled with DETERMINATION.


	7. Chapter 6: Gerson

BrotherTale: Chapter 6

Gersen

When Toriel and Sans came back the group continued on their way crossing though many more rooms and caves. At one point water dripped from the ceiling almost like rain. They past a large chamber where Gaster was able to see the Capital for the first time.

It was marvelous and reminded him of a castle from a fairytale. Separating them and the Capital was a bottomless pit which according to Toriel had yet to be explored. After some sightseeing they came to a long wooden bridge.

According to Doggo the bridge would take them straight to Hotland. To Gaster it seemed too easy so far they hadn't seen a single sign of Shelia maybe they had lost her for good. His hopes were dashed when a light blue energy spear shot out of the ground.

With that the group ran forward dodging the spears that jabbed forward though the wooden bridge. Apparently Shelia could phase them though the floor. They were doing good until they came to dead end. Gaster noticed that the bridge continued further down but the gap was too wide to jump across.

Apparently Sheila had expected them to come down here and had removed part of the bridge to stop them. With no way forward they tried to go back only to come face to face with Sheila. She raised her spear and five more appeared out of nowhere and slashed the the section behind them. The next moment Gaster felt the floor below him begin to drop.

Once again Gaster was sent into a free fall when he suddenly blacked out.

 _Gaster stood outside of his father's study. His little brother Sans by his side. At this time they were both only children Sans only just barely in Elementary school and Gaster only a few years ahead. Their parents had gone to an important science convention for the day leaving Gaster in charge. He knew they wouldn't be back until 7:00pm._

 _The siblings stood before the door to a room which normally would be off limits but, with their parents gone who would stop them. Reaching out Gaster slowly opened the door. Sans still had reservations about this but once the door was opened the siblings quickly slipped into the room._

 _Looking around the study was very unorganized and messy. Nothing seemed to strike them as important then Gaster suddenly noticed a safe sitting in the corner of the room._

" _Check this out."_

 _He said as he waved his brother over._

" _What is it?"_

" _Some sort of safe."_

 _Sans smiled. Now fully invested in messing around with their father's stuff_

" _Wanna open it."_

 _Gaster glared at his brother._

" _I don't even know how."_

 _Gaster looked at the door of the safe. There was a handle on the front but no dial or keypad he could use to open it. He grabbed the handle and suddenly bright golden letters appeared on the front of the safe._

 _Both brothers jumped and when Gaster let go the words disappeared again. He slowly reached out again and the words reappeared. Gaster read them out loud._

" _Only those who have both DETERMINATION and PERSEVERANCE may know the truth."_

 _After that a loud clicking noise sounded from inside the safe. Looking at each other Sans gestured for Gaster to move on and open the safe. When they opened it all they found was more boring research papers. Disappointed Gaster picked one up._

 _It was titled "The Barrier" signed by Dr. Gaster. From what Gaster could tell it gave executive notes on how to cast the Barrier and what it did but most of the information was lost on him. What this way father did't let them in here? Gaster strictly remembered his father hating even the mention of magic. Anytime Gaster brought it up he would go on and on about how crazy Gaster's grandfather had gone crazy trying to research magic._

 _Sans grumbled._

" _You can't even read them."_

 _Gaster turned around._

" _What do you mean they're written in pain english."_

 _Sure the words were hard but Gaster knew Sans could red some of it. Sans shook his head._

" _All I see is a bunch of random symbols."_

Gaster was about to argue with Sans when he suddenly woke up. At first he didn't know what happened or where he was but remembered. They had just fallen off the bridge at waterfall but why wasn't he dead.

Looking around he was laying in a bed. The room was small and the only other thing in it was the door and a small chair. When had he gotten here? Suddenly sounds came from another room and an old turtle monster stepped through the door.

Gaster had never seen him before, the strange monster wore a tan old fashioned explorer suit and hat. His green skin and white beard reviled his age.

"So you're finally awake?"

"Where am I?"

Gaster asked groggily. The turtle sat down in the small chair and turned it to face the bed that Gaster was currently laying on.

"My shop you kids took quite the fall back there."

The turtle said smiling.

"You got the worst of it though. Fell flat on your back with a rock below you. At least the others were cushioned by the Junk."

"Other?"

Gaster jumped remembering his friends

"Where are they!"

The turtle laughed.

"Don't worry they're alright. Just some bumps and bruises but if it hadn't been for the little guy you wouldn't have lasted long."

Gaster didn't know what he was talking about

"You mean Papyrus?"

"Yeah. He was the first one awake. He's also the one that found me. I came just in time to use my healing magic to save you before you were out for good."

Gaster nodded more and more he was glad Papyrus was here with him in the Underground but at the same time...

The turtle interrupted his thought process by saying.

"By the by my name's Gerson you don't have to tell me your's though your friends already took care of that."

There was silence in the room something seemed amiss. Something Dark seemed to cross over Gerson's face.

"So your name is Gaster but... That isn't your first name am I correct?

Gaster nodded

"Yes but how did you know that?"

Gersen sighed.

"You should avoid using your name for now."

"What! Why?"

Gerson looked over to the door and quickly went over to close it. Then he walked back to the chair and sat back down. We he came back his face was dead serious.

"Because some people here still hold a grudge toward your family"

Gaster felt confused what did they have against his family?

"You and your brothers come from a long line of wizards. People who used the power of DETERMINATION to create great and terrible things... Including the barrier that holds us monsters here."

Gaster was surpised to hear this. His father said they came from a long line of scientists. He wanted to know more but before Gersen could say more there was a knock at the door and Doggo slowly opened it.

"Hey Gerson is…"

Doggo stopped when he saw Gaster sitting up in bed.

"Hey sleeping beauty. You doing better?"

Doggo said casually. Gaster gave Doggo a quick nod. Gerson's sudden warning swarmed Gaster with so many questions but it seemed that Gerson wouldn't be answering them now. Not with Doggo present. Gerson stood up and said.

"Welp. I need to go back to the store. If I'm gone too long someone might steal something."

Doggo let the old turtle walk past him Doggo looked over to Gaster.

"Can you stand?"

Gaster nodded and moved out of bed. You wouldn't be able to tell he had just fallen off a bridge but that had brought up another question. How come that fall had almost killed him but the one above ground didn't do anything to him? Did it have something to do with the barrier? Only more questions left unanswered.

Gaster and Doggo walked down a short hall to a living room. Where Sans and Toriel sat on a couch watching little Papyrus playing on the floor with some rusty looking action figures. When Sans and Toriel saw Gaster they stood up and said.

"Gaster!"

Papyrus gasped when he noticed his brother. Then he jumped up and ran over to Gaster giving him a big hug. Gaster smiled sheepishly

"Was I really that bad?"

Papyrus only gave him a quiet "mm-hm".

Doggo clapped his hands and said

"Welp. Now that Gaster is back up we need to head out again. At least if we want any chance of getting past Sheila."

Toriel suddenly gave Doggo a glare.

"but what about Gaster he might still need to recover?"

Gaster smiled.

"I'm fine Tori don't worry."

Toriel huffed but she didn't seem to have any more objections. Gaster eventually pried Papyrus off of him and they walked out of the old turtle's store. Turning Gaster saw that the store had been entirely built into the cave wall and a stone door was the only thing marking the entrance.

After some time they came to a point where the cave wall dropped away and once again they saw the large cavern to the capital this time large stalagmites filled the room almost obstructing the large castle which loomed far off in the background.

Despite how far off it seemed now he knew that the castle was soon to come. Thinking about how far they had traveled already. Gaster was filled with… Something else the only word for it would be PERSEVERANCE.


	8. Chapter 7: A Battle of Hope

Brother Tale Chapter 7

A battle of hope

Gaster and the rest of the group walked across the path and came to an area with large stalagmites towering over head. They rose so high they almost reached the top of the vast cavern. They were like mountains of their own.

At any rate they were too large to climb over and no other path to use to go around them. The only way though seemed to be a large cave at the base of one of the stalagmites. Doggo stepped ahead of the ground and pointed toward the cave.

"This is the last cavern before we get to Hotland."

Doggo said cheerfully. Gaster nodded he had deduced as much. He was glad they hadn't seen anymore of the Royal Guard but suddenly he felt a chill down his spine. Gaster felt like someone or something was watching them. Looking up at one of the many mountains he found the source of this feeling.

There on the top of the first stalagmite stood a fully armored Sheila, she jumped off and landed right in front of the entrance. She did nothing at first just stared at the group. Gaster and the other got ready for her to strike but when she didn't Gaster became confused. He looked at the women for some idea on what she was planning but her face was blocked by her armor.

"How did you humans survive the fall? Only monsters could fall that far and still live to tell about it."

Sheila said sounding more annoyed than angry. Was that why she had been so bold as to destroy the bridge with Doggo and Toriel still on it. She knew they would survive. So how did Gaster, Sans, and Papyrus survive?

"No matter! This chase end here. The only way for you to get past here is to beat me in battle!"

Doggo looked frantically around for another way around but there wasn't. Doggo sighed and used his magic to summon a pair of daggers. If this was the way she wanted it... Doggo was about to challenge the Royal Guard but Gaster stepped ahead of him saying.

"I challenge you to a duel. If I win you let my friends go."

Sheila looked over to Gaster and spoke in a condescending tone.

"And here I thought humans were a bunch of spineless cowards. Using monsters to get a free express pass through the Underground."

She walked up to Gaster.

"If I win you and your brothers get locked up in the Capital prison. While the queen and the traitor are returned to their rightful places."

She glared at the teen and extended her hand.

"Do we have a deal."

Doggo tried to argue with Gaster but he shot the dog an angry look. Gaster looked back to the Fishguard.

"Of course."

She shook his hand once then took a step back.

"The battle will end when one person's HP drops to 1. Whoever reaches 1 first is the looser.

Raising her hand she created a fight box that covered a much smaller area then Gaster remembered seeing on his journey. It only covered a couple of feet around him and Sheila. Assuming how this was a duel instead of a regular FIGHT Gaster assumed the smaller area was to make sure Gaster didn't have anywhere to run to.

Gaster noticed a green light envelop him and when he held up his arms he noticed that green armor was slowly forming around his body. When the light faded he was fully armored and a spear appeared in his right hand. Sheila created her own spear and held it firmly in both hands.

"If we're going to make this fight fair might as well go all the way."

Sheila said a bit too excitedly, it seemed she really meant to make this a fair fight.

Gaster got into a fighting stance mimicking Sheila. Despite the green armor covering his body his soul shone a bright purple. Sheila rushed Gaster and tried to stab him with her spear. He dodged it when he turned back to face her she gave him a swift kick to the jaw.

His HP dropped 2 points leaving him with 28/30 HP. Sheila noticed the HP bar appear above his head and laughed.

"Wow A human with 30 hope points that's a new record."

She swung at him again but, Gaster dodged but was able to avoid any extra kicks. Doggo looked at the health bar shocked.

"That's strange."

Toriel said gaining the dog's attention.

"I thought the average HP of a human was 20. Asgore said they didn't go any higher because their bodies weren't based on magic and emotions like our's are."

Toriel continued to look at the ongoing battle and Doggo looked back this time with a bit more interest.

Sheila continued swinging and Gaster continued dodging unable to get a hit in on his opponent. Despite the odds he couldn't give up. She swung at him again but this time Gaster dodged the spear and countered barely missing Sheila. He knew that no matter what he would fight back even if he was knocked down he would get right back up. In response to this his SOUL shined bright.

Acting on instinct he held out his hand and a purple thread weaved around the fight box surrounding Sheila and shattering the far wall of the box. At first Gaster was stunned but when he noticed that for some reason Sheila could not move past the thread. Gaster took that as his opportunity.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Sheila shouted as Gaster ran to the edge of the box. He really didn't know but it might be his only chance. By now his friends had seen him running acrossed the box and followed along on the outside. Then when he touched the edge of the box the unthinkable happened. The box shattered and his green armor disappeared. He stopped and saw his friends standing on the other side.

They heard Sheila shout and the next moment they ran away with Toriel scooping up Papyrus in her arms. His tiny legs unable to keep up with the other. Because as the FIGHT box disappeared the purple thread also disappeared freeing Sheila. Gaster and others got a good distance down the cave before Sheila caught up and stopped Gaster within a FIGHT box. The rest of the group continued down the cave and out of sight.

This time when the fight box appeared around Gaster the purple path appeared almost immediately. Once again he ran out of the FIGHT and this time Sheila didn't even get a chance to attack him. Gaster ran down the hall and came to a longer one where the entire wall was covered in a flashing neon sign that said.

"WELCOME TO HOTLAND"

He was stopped once again by Sheila and ran one last time. As he neared the exit of the cavern a spear flew by his head. He turned and saw another heading straight for him. Sheila giving up on the whole "fair fight idea" Before it could come into contact with Gaster. Doggo came out of nowhere and slashed it mid flight. The spear dissipated and Doggo quickly caught up to Gaster.

"GO!"

Gaster nodded and needed no more encouragement to move forward. As they exited the cave Gaster noticed the temperature considerably increased and he saw a long wooden bridge over a large pool of lava. Gaster didn't want to worry about the stability of the bridge right now. Especially with a spear throwing maniac rushing behind him.

Running across it he noticed that spears were now flying past him it seemed Sheila had gone back to her original strategy but once across the bridge the spears stopped. Gaster turned around to see Sheila jumping up and down shouting something he couldn't hear.

She suddenly fell to her knees using her spear for support. From here Gaster could see that the heat seemed to have a great effect on her body. Mostly due to her being a fish monster. He turned around and got pulled into a hug by Sans and Papyrus. They cheered and Gaster looked up to see Toriel and Doggo smiling.

"We did it!"

Toriel cheered.

Doggo nodded but something else seemed to be on his mind.

"Hey. You guys should go ahead I need to talk to Gaster for a bit."

Doggo said interrupting the celebration. Toriel looked over to Sans who had just let go of Gaster. Toriel looked back over to Doggo and nodded.

"sure"

she walked away. Sans grabbed Papyrus's hand and followed after Toriel. With the rest gone. Doggo's smile faded and he had an expression that confused Gaster a bit.

"Have you told me the truth?"

Gaster didn't know what the dog was trying to say.

"What do you mean?

"About... Everthing."

"Like what?"

"Your HP I know of only two ways to get more HP."

Doggo held out his paw and counted as he spoke.

"One you killed a monster and gained a level. or two you have something that gives you so much hope that you get more HP."

"I didn't hurt anyone if that's what you're thinking."

Doggo glared.

"So it's the second one right?"

"Yes!"

Gaster was a bit annoyed by Doggo's obsessive questions. Doggo's ears twitched.

"So who is she?"

Gaster stopped for a moment.

"What?"

"Your girlfriend you want to get to the surface for!"

Doggo growled. Gaster was a little surprised by this.

 _"Why does he care?"_

 _"_ No I don't have a girlfriend! I've told you before my brothers are the ones that I'm fighting for."

Doggo looked a little surprised then suddenly looked away from Gaster.

"I guess I forgot"

Doggo said sounding extremely embarrassed. What brought this up in Doggo. Gaster tried to figure it out but without another word the dog started to walk away and no matter what Gaster said he seemed to ignore the human. What was up with Doggo?


	9. Chapter 8: An itsy bitsy problem

Brother Tale: Chapter 8

An itsy bitsy problem.

Gaster and Doggo didn't have to go far to catch up with the others. Toriel was telling Sans about a large white building with a large sign that said LAB in big bright red letters. Gaster could hear Toriel's explanation as they got close.

"This is the lab of the Royal Scientist. Lots of amazing invention have been made here just to improve the lives of the monster. The lab became abandoned after the Royal Scientist died. We haven't found a person good enough to take her place."

When Toriel finished she noticed that Doggo and Gaster were back with the rest of the group. Toriel smiled at them as they approached. Neither boy seemed to notice. Gaster just looked at Doggo trying to decipher his emotions. While Doggo continued to try and keep those feelings hidden. Toriel saw their expressions and knew it was best not to get involved right now.

She took Papyrus by the hand and lead him up a path heading North away from the Lab. Doggo, Sans, and Gaster following behind.

"This is the elevator that'll take us though Hotland to the Capital."

Toriel said as she gestured to a towering metal cylinder with sliding metal doors and a red sign that read R1. Papyrus had to crane his neck to see the top of the elevator. It reached multiple floor above them. Toriel went up to the a door in the front of the elevator. She pushed a button beside the door and it opened to reveal a lavish interior.

Toriel lead Papyrus inside with the others following behind. Once everyone was inside the doors closed and Toriel pressed a button labeled R3. Then the elevator began to move. The room was silent besides the noise of the elevator roaring along. Sans decided he needed to break the silence.

"Soooo... What did you two talk about back their?"

Gaster looked over to Doggo who only seemed to shrink into the corner of the elevator. When Doggo didn't speak Gaster spoke for him.

"We talked about my HP."

Sans didn't know what was so dramatic about that but suddenly the lights went out and came to an immediate stop. Everyone was rattled by the sudden motion but before anyone could regain their balance they were thrown to the floor by the elevator rushing off again. It was much faster then before and when they reached a new destination the elevator came to another shrieking halt.

All five slowly got to their feet after the suddenly jarring ride. When the door opened, Gaster stepped outside while the rest of the group collected themselves. Looking around he guessed that they had made it to the top floor as the elevator seemed to end here. So did something go wrong along the way?

Toriel confirmed Gaster's fears as she stepped out looking around confused.

"Where are we?"

She said turning around multiple times to get her bearings. Doggo stumbled out with Sans and Papyrus following close behind. Doggo held his head and spoke with a low growl.

"Someone tampered with the elevator now we're on the wrong side of Hotland"

Gaster looked up at the sign above the elevator door. This one read L3

"Aren't we supposed to be on floor 3?"

Gaster asked absent mindedly. Doggo sighed as if what Gaster said was incredibly stupid.

"No we're supposed to be at R3 not L3 that means we have to either walk all the way though the most dangerous part of Hotland or try our luck with the tampered elevator."

Ignoring Doggo's mean tone Gaster thought up another question.

"Why is this place the most dangerous part of Hotland?"

Toriel answered this time with a much kinder tone then Doggo.

"A very powerful monster lives up here but I doubt she'll attack us if there isn't money involved."

"So who tampered with the elevator?"

Toriel looked at the elevator thoughtfully.

"Most likely the Royal Guard. The last Royal Scientist created a terminal in the Royal Guard's barracks that will allow the captain to control the elevators in case of emergency. The Lab also has a similar terminal but the Lab is always locked nowadays"

That didn't make Gaster feel better about the situation. Considering their luck so far he knew that they would have to fight another Royal Guard if they wanted to get to the Capital. Despite this fact the group pressed forward to an area where dozens of vents constantly blew out steam Doggo lead them across this puzzle. Which surprised Gaster as it was normally Toriel who figured out puzzles.

It only made sense to Gaster when he saw Toriel once again protecting and helping Papyrus though the whole puzzle. Gaster also noticed Sans getting a bit annoyed about how much attention his little brother was getting. Gaster smiled a bit to himself connecting the dots about Sans's possible crush. All the happiness seemed to disappear when in the next room Gaster saw large spider webs zigzagging across the roof.

He was afraid to see what monster made those. He visibly shook when a monstrous spider popped into his head. If there was something he hated it was definitely spiders. Despite all he knew about how beneficial they were to the environment. Gaster couldn't help but be revolted by the thought of them. As they continued on the Webs only grew in frequency. Some even coated large sections of the floor.

Doggo stopped and raised his right paw up signaling the others to stop as well. Lifting his ears Gaster could tell that Doggo was trying to find something but whatever he sensed must have disappeared because it didn't look like he could find it again. Gaster had a bad feeling about this. He looked around at the webs then turned back only to see everyone else had gone ahead. The next room was almost completely dark. It only made Gaster feel worse when he found that even more spiderwebs covered the floor and crisscrossed in front of them.

The strange part of all of this was not a single spider was to be seen. Though Gaster didn't see him Sans began to smile as he thought of a joke to break the silence.

"If we had boards we could surf web."

Sans's sad attempt to make everyone feel better not only failed horribly but made everyone jump when a loud laugh sounded throughout the room. Except no one in the group laughed. Another voice spoke from inside the darkness just out of their sight.

"Ahuhuhuhu! Oh my! With a humor like that I'm sure your SOUL will have such a sweet taste."

Suddenly a light came on reveling two figures standing on a giant spider web. The first was a Spider girl wearing a red dress. She was the very definition of a creepy spider girl which that alone made Gaster want to run and scream. Not to mention the giant spiders spinning a web platforms as she walked toward them.

The other figure walking beside her was a tall Lizard man fully clad in iron armor. His tail swished aggressively behind him Gaster could only assume this was Lerilk. His tail was an ebony black and his massive imposing size came from more than just his armor.

Doggo growled and shouted at the armored lizard.

"Lerilk what are you doing working with this maniac!"

The Spider Girl gasped offended by the dog's rude comment but Lerilk was unfazed. Lerilk spoke with a calm voice but Gaster detected an undertone of malice.

"We made a deal. Muffet will help me detain you and your companions."

"And I can gain access to the Royal treasury to pay for every luxury my spiders may want."

Muffet interjected. She smiled at Doggo and he suddenly fell to the ground screaming in pain. Gaster hadn't seen what hit the dog but then saw it. Hundreds of spiders crawled around the web and Gaster knew immediately what was wrong. The many spiders were overloading Doggo's sense of motion. If Gaster was correct to Doggo the spiders would be like an atomic bomb on the senses.

Doggo fell to the floor still screaming in pain. Gaster ran over to help the monster but the next thing he knew a fight box appered around the whole group except for Doggo. With Muffet and Lerilk standing side by side at the top.

"Oh dear."

Muffet said sarcastically.

"It seems we got a whole rainbow of colors on your SOULS but why do you all look still look so blue."

Muffet pour purple tea into the fight box filling it up almost instantly. Gaster tried to get away but was consumed by the purple liquid. Instead of drowning Gaster and the others the tea just suddenly disappeared. That's when he noticed that everyone else that had been submerged in the tea SOUL color had changed and each SOUL had a purple thread running though them.

They looked very similar to the paths he made before so maybe he could change them. He stretched out his hand trying to repeat what he did before but nothing happened. Instead Muffet laughed again and mocked Gaster.

"Look like we have another person with just the right amount of DETERMINATION and PERSEVERANCE to resist my attack. Oh well. It's not like you can do anything with your ability as long as your SOUL is in that state."

Gaster paused when she said that. What state? He felt fine. When he looked down at his SOUL it no longer glowed brightly in fact it was darker than before the fight with Sheila. What happened between now and back then? Gaster already knew the answer though. It was Doggo. The boy avoiding him made Gaster feel different somehow. Mabie it had some how effected his SOUL as well.

Gaster was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw that a command set appeared in front of him. Gaster looked through his options. Call, Check, and Struggle were the only ones to appear under the ACT command. Gaster picked Call. _Gaster called for help **but nobody came.**_

Gaster was taken aback by the grim message the command created. Above him a spider crawled out from some unknown place holding a sign with a picture of a sword on it. Gaster muffled a vary unmanly squeal. Ignoring Gaster Lerilk tossed three swords into the air. They turned in midair and fell with the point of the swords facing down and when they hit the lines they rushed across them and the others where able to jump form line to line to avoid them. Gaster of course simply stayed away form the lines.

The move ended and it was Sans's turn to do a command he checked the ACT option this time all commands were replaced with support. He selected it and his SOUL began to glow. Another spider sign appeared this time with a picture of a giant muffin. The next moment a giant muffin spider appeared. Gaster couldn't help but scream out of pure terror. The monster was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen.

The fight box shifted and the demented pastry reappeared at the bottom jumping up jaws ready to snatch at the four. Slowly the lines began to lower down toward the monster. Gaster was still unaffected but Sans noticed that Papyrus was struggling to climb the purple paths that were starting to fill up with spiders. He took his brother's hand and the two began hopping from one path to the other staying just out of the spiders' reach.

His SOUL began to glow brighter and the move suddenly stopped. The muffin was gone and Sans looked down to see that the move was over. Papyrus was now ready for his turn and once again the commands in the ACT section changed. This time the only option that appeared was block. Papyrus selected it. _Papyrus was **Support** ed by Sans and **Block** edout the spiders._

Before another enemy attack to activate Doggo appeared and slashed Lerik with his dagger. Lerilk had been taken by surprise and took considerable damage his hp almost lowering to zero. Muffet laughed hysterically at her partner's bad luck.

"Oh Lerilk. Can't take a little paper cut from the Doggo. How hilarious!"

Lerilk's voice trembled as he spoke.

"No... you don't get it. It was the humans THEY DID THIS! THEY HUMILIATED ME!"

Muffet frowned no longer enjoying his reaction. Lerilk's rage exploded as the fight box disappeared and energy swords flew around in random directions. Doggo pushed Gaster to the ground as a sword rushed over them. Toriel, Sans, and Papyrus also rushing around searching for cover from the blades.

"SOBRA TOLD ME THAT YOU HUMANS COULD TAKE A HIT. CAN YOU FACE A THOUSAND! ARGHHHH!"

He screamed in anger and surprise when Leirik was suddenly completely encased in a web. Only his head appeared out of the top of the web ball. Muffet walked away from the Guard as a large spider began to lift him off the platform. She spoke scolding him as she walked away.

"You've lost let it go. If you value your life. I suggest you stop cutting apart my webs."

Lerilk just glared at Muffet knowing that there was nothing he could do to hurt her. Muffet turned back to the others and spoke.

"You five may leave now but next time you're here please try some of my spider pastries."

She made the spider drop Lerilk on the main platform and left him Gaster didn't know why she would do that him but Gaster didn't want to find out he was just glad she did. Lerilk just sat there humiliated. With the swords and spiders gone Gaster and Doggo sat up and with a closer look Gaster can see tear stains running down Doggo's face. Gaster looked into the Dog's eyes and saw his pained expression.

"I'm sorry you had to go though that."

Gaster looked down not being able to look at Dog's face.

"It must have been painful for you to sense all those spiders."

Doggo suddenly pulled Gaster into a hug and he gasped by the sudden expression.

"I didn't care about that."

Doggo said sobbing abit.

"It hurt me more to see you and the others in danger. I'm the one who should be apologizing for not being their sooner."

Gaster smiled and hugged Doggo back.

"You don't have to by sorry. You came just in time."

Sitting there in that embrace Gaster felt his DETERMINATION and PERSEVERANCE being rekindled.


	10. Chapter 9: The man who speaks in hands

Brother Tale Chapter 9

The man who speaks in hands.

Only a short ways away from the spider den was s large building with bright light streaming from the windows. Apparently it was called The Resort as it was the only resort in the Underground. Doggo marveled in awe at the sight of the tall building. Gaster and his brothers had seen better looking buildings back on the surface but as this one was mostlikely the only one of it's kind Gaster could understand his amazment.

"You know we have resorts on this on the surface right?"

Gaster asked looking over at Doggo. He smiled and his tail began to wag.

"Really!"

Gaster nodded. Papyrus looked up to Gaster confused.

"But you can't take dogs into hotels!"

He looked up at Gaster waiting for an anwser. Gaster sighed.

"No, but they haven't seen monster dogs before and I'm sure Doggo will be let in if he could go to a hotel. They only want to keep out small dumb dogs like..."

Gaster looked past Doggo and saw a little white dog stairing at him from an alley way.

"Like that one!"

Gaster said pointing at the dog but as everyone turned around to look at it. The dog had already backed away into the shadows of the alley. The group desided to move on. Gaster could no longer find the dog and there was no point in trying. So the group entered the Resort because aparently someone desided it was a good idea to make this Resort double as the entrance to the Capital city.

On the other side of the Resort a long wooden bridge extended all the way across a large void seperating the Capital from the rest of the underground. Aparently this was the closest the early monsters could get to the area for the futer Capital. So they built this bridge in order to complete thier exploration of the Underground. Looking at it Gaster was conserned about the bridge's stability.

Toriel, Doggo, and Papyrus had no problem with the bridge and just casually continued forward. Gaster turned to see his brother Sans standing next to him. Looking at his brother's face Gaster saw his own fear reflected back at him. Gaster decided to voice his concerns about the stability.

"Toriel! Uh. Is this bridge safe?"

She turned and rolled her eyes. Then said.

"Of course. As long as you don't do anything dumb you'll be fine."

Gaster turned back to Sans who just shrugged and took slow steps forward. When the bridge didn't even creak Sans continued forward. It was strange. The bridge looked like it could crumble at any minute but remained stable. Gaster wondered if it was because of some sort of monster magic. It would explain some of the strange structures they had seen going though the Underground.

Calmer now knowing the bridge wouldn't just fall apart under his feet. Gaster looked out at the area around him. The cavern walls could be seen high above. Littered with more light crystals. All of them gray in color. It reminded Gaster of a night sky. Especialy since this rooom was more vast and open to the world around them. Looking off in the distance Gaster could even see where Waterfall opened up to see these bright lights.

Mabie if he could look though the cave walls he could see the rest of the Undergound from here. The area was so large they have mostlikely gone thoughout the whole moutain by now. The Walls of the Captital aproched fast as Gaster and the other walked across the bridge. Gaster noticed as they got closer that the whole city was colored shades of white and grey.

Even inside the wall of the capital everything seemed to turn grey. The only things with color seemed to be the things the group had brought into the city. Taking a long set of stairs up to the second level the colors remained unchanged grey and gloomy. Gaster wonderd if this reflected the people of the City

The group stepped off the stairs and turned down a hall and they all stopped when they saw a man standing at the edge of a balcony. It was a monster who wore black armor with spikes jutting out of the shoulders.

Gaster thought this must be the captain of the guard Sobra. The snake man had both arms and legs which surprised Gaster considering the anatomy of a normal snake. At the very least his head was similar to that of a cobra.

From behind Gaster could only see stripes of dark green and black scales along the back of the snake's head. He had a long tail that dragged behind him outside of the armor which was covered in striped scales as well.

"I've heard alot about you five."

Sobra said ominously. The guard's voice was stern and didn't carry a hiss like you would expect a snake man would.

"You got past all the guards and have made it to me."

Sobra turned around and Gaster expected that any moment to but forced into another FIGHT but nothing happened. Instead Sobra was smiling pleasantly.

"And you didn't hurt a single monster to make it here that shows me you three are different from normal humans. Dispite how my guards may have treated you. You didn't gain a single EXP. What is EXP? Well let's talk about that another time."

This was weird Gaster had expected some sort of final battle but Sobra seemed to be ready to let them escape. From what Doggo said about him Sobra would have stopped at nothing to keep them from getting here. Maybe Doggo was wrong about Sobra. Mabie he just never met humans he could trust. The snake turned from the group and begain to walk away.

"Come the barrier isn't that far from here."

Sobra said casualy Gaster smiled and he and his brother walked ahead of Sobra but when Doggo and Toriel tried to get past him. Sobra put up his tail to block both of them from their firends. Sobra gave Toriel a pained expression.

"I an sorry my queen but I must ask you to meet Asgore back at the Royal Guard Barriks. He has been vary worried about you ever since you disapeared. I know that he'll be over joyed to see you."

This time Doggo tried to step pased Sobra.

"Well I don't have a person worried about me so I can see them off."

Sobra shook his head.

"Sorry again. Your father has requested you head home imidately. He told be to not let you head any further."

"What's so bad about seeing them off?"

"You'll have to talk to your father about that."

Doggo glared at Sobra but the Chaptain of the Guard only seem sympathetic to Doggo. With no argument to defend himself Doggo took one last look at Gaster and his brothers then started to stomp off. Toriel did the same but she walked away more calmly than Doggo had takeing more glances behind her to see her firends as long as posible before they were gone for good.

"Don't worry about them. It would have had the same effect on them if you had gotton to the barrier."

Gaster sighed.

"Mabie... But I honestly doubt that."

Sobra gave him another reasuring smile but Gaster knew that a monster SOUL was what it took for a human to escape. No matter how positive the Guard was Gaster, Sans, and Papyrus could not leave without taking another life. Sobra lead the three humans though a series of complicated pathways. Gaster saw rows upon rows of buildings all clustered together. All of them were grey it made Gaster feel like he was only a small blotch of color on a grey canvas.

Finally they came to the entrance of the castle. Sobra opened the door and let the three humans in first. The hallway was dark, marble pillars lined both sides up and down the halls. The floor was paved with strange orange and red tiles but the thing that Gaster noticed the most was the vines. All along the walls dark green vines tangled around each other. Literally covering the entire surface. That's when it happened, before Gaster could react vines shot out of the side walls and slammed him against the back wall knocking the wind of him.

His legs and arms were almost instantly submerged in the vines along the wall restricting his movement. Only his head was kept above the crushing vices. He noticed that his brothers were also put through the same treatment. Sobra remained where he was before but was now sporting a long black energy whip. His kind smile gone now in fact the snake had no expression at all. He only stared blankly up at the three humans struggaling agaist the vines.

"Sorry about the lies I told about letting you go. I had to put on a nice face so little Mrs. Queen and that dumb dog would leave. Now I can kill the three of you without the other two interfering. To think that even Lerilk couldn't defeat brats like you. Though I have to admit a human has never made it to me without causing serious problems first. Most humans would become ruthless killers trying to escape here. Only to die by my whip"

Now it all made sence. The fear people had for humans, the tight security when three showed up with the queen, even the vines back at the ruins. So if Sobra had plant magic then...

"If you can control these vines. Then why did Doggo say he found one when his parents where murdered!?"

Sobra seem surprised by Gaster's question. Then he answered.

"I guess if you're going to die anyway... They both committed high treason by aiding human terrorists I would've charge Doggo with the same verdict if you hadn't been so nice to everyone."

Sobra unraveled the whip readying to strike.

"Over the years I have been collecting the SOULs of all humans who happen to stumble down here. Good or Bad I've killed them all. You three represent the last SOULs I need to break the barrier."

Gaster struggled agaist the vines but he could do nothing.

"Don't even try and escape."

Sobra said venomously.

"I know about the true power of the barrier. It's a fact that the Royal Guards have decided to keep from the humans who come down here. Also from the monsters that might would panic if they knew a human that could so easily kill us. Had to do just that to escape. Enough with the pleasantries now time for me to end this."

Sobra cracked the whip and Gaster flinched expecting the whip to slash him at any moment but all he heard was a pained scream from Sans. The whip had coiled around his SOUL and with one quick motion. Sobra ripped it out.

Gaster watched in horror as his brother's SOUL fell right into Sobra's hands.

"And now the little one's."

Once again Sobra cracked his whip but this time Papyrus was it's target. With a shriek the orange SOUL fell right into the monster's hands. Now his glare turned to Gaster. This couldn't be the end! After all they had sacrificed! No! There was something else he could do. His DETERMINATION and his PERSEVERANCE were useless outside of battle but, maybe his he reached out he could. The whip cracked but stopped just a few inches away from Gaster's SOUL.

The wipe began to glow a bright purple and fell away from Gaster. Sobra growled and tried again but his whip was rendered useless. Gaster felt his body breaking apart and knew what he had to do. The vines disintegrated around him and a Purple flame erupted around him. Everything seemed to stop, even time itself came to a screeching halt. Gaster held out his hand and acting on instinct. His determination manifested and created a beam of light that shot though Sobra.

Time seemed to resume and without another word Sobra fell apart into Dust. Even his vary SOUL was obliterated. Gaster smiled at this but with time resuming he felt his body start to fall apart. His body had been destroyed by the large output of determination. That was a warning note he remembered reading in those research files back home. Gaster smiled weakly smiled to himself.

 _The one time I don't listen to the warnings._

Gaster felt his body fall forward with all the vines gone and time restarting there was nothing keeping him up. In the next second Gaster would have hit the ground but something stopped him. He was turned around so that he faced up to the ceiling. He saw Doggo saying something but his voice seemed so far off and he looked so blurry. Gaster couldn't make out a word the dog said.

Gaster's vision began to darken and he could see Doggo shouting but he couldn't hold on anymore and Gaster blacked out.

Doggo looked on in horror as Gaster and his brothers were attacked by Sobra. He had followed them here to the judgment hall and Doggo was glad he hadn't been spotted along the way. When Sobra tried to finish off Gaster but there was a sudden flash of light and the tides where turned. In less then a second Sobra was dead and Gaster was falling from where he used to be kept up by the vines.

With not enough time to think Doggo ran out of hiding and reached out to catch Gaster. The boy fell into Doggo's arms face down so when was able to flip him around he was shocked. Gaster's skin was cut wide open in multiple places. The most notable cuts where two that lead right above his left eye and below his right. Doggo wasn't a healer but he could tell the cuts ran deep.

Doggo noticed Gaster's eyes began to become unfocused.

"Gaster hold on!"

Doggo shouted. He looked around for someone or something to help his friend. He saw nothing and when he looked back he noticed that Gaster's eyes where closing.

"no No NO NO!"

Doggo began to shout but he knew Gaster couldn't hear him but if that boy did he wasn't listening. Doggo had no choice but to look for help. He ran as fast as he could carrying Gaster. There was no helping Sans and Papyrus. Doggo could only hope the stories about human SOULs persisting after death. Doggo ran until he was surprised by a familiar face.

"Gerson!"

The Turtle seemed more surprised by Doggo but who could blame him?

"Doggo!? What happened to Gaster!?"

Doggo shook his head.

"No time! Do you have anything we can use to save him!?"

Doggo shouted in exasperation.

"Of course but where are the other two?"

"Back in the Judgment Hall but I'm afraid it's too late for them."

Gerson shook his head.

"Don't worry there still might be a way to save them! Follow me!"

Gerson ran with Doggo in tow coming to a part of the Capital where Doggo hadn't been before. (Though he didn't come here often anyway.) There was a strange elevator with Jack and Sheila standing in front of it both surprised to see Gaster's condition.

"What happened!?"

Jack shouted.

"They where attacked. Sans and Papyrus are still in the Judgement Hall!"

Doggo respond. Sheila gave him a perplexed stare.

"How did they get attacked there? Sobra is suppose to protect the hall at all costs!"

Sheila exclaimed. Doggo nodded. Gerson shook his head.

"He was the one to attack but there is no time to explain the details. We can save the brothers if we act quickly."

Sheila and Jack looked at each other for a second then ran off. Gerson pushed a button and the elevator door slid open. Then Doggo carried Gaster inside. His only hope was that they could still save the three brothers.


	11. Chapter 10: Three Brothers Underground

Brother Tale Chapter 10

Three Brothers Underground.

Gaster felt himself floating aimlessly through the darkness. Not knowing where he was or where he'll end up next. He remained in darkness until a bright light appeared. He felt himself being pulled toward it. At first he couldn't make out what it was but as he floated closer it started to take shape. A doorway, wide open with a blinding amount of light streaming through. Gaster shielded his face from the light as he floated through the doorway.

On the other side a vast field of dandelions stretched before him. A breeze blew through ruffling the golden and white flowers picking up seeds as it went. Up above stretched a vast light blue sky. When Gaster turned to look behind him the door was gone. He saw only another vast expanse of the field. Then Gaster noticed his cloths had changed as well.

He wore a long, black cape which covered most of his arms. Under the cape was a suit of the same color. The most chilling part of the wardrobe change was when he looked at his hands he saw that they where now nothing but bones. The palms of his hands had round holes that looked like someone or something can cut them out. He jumped when he heard a voice.

"Heh. Haven't seen this place in a long time."

Gaster turned around again to see that a shorter skeleton had suddenly appeared behind him and seemed to be lost in thoughts staring off into the distance. He wore all white except for a red scarf wrapped around his neck that was now billowing in the wind. Gaster felt some concern for the monster when he noticed the red slash across their chest but they didn't seem to be in any pain.

The skeleton seemed to return to reality when he noticed Gaster staring at them.

"So you're the Gaster of this timeline right?"

Gaster didn't know about any other timeline but nodded anyway. The skeleton smiled.

"Right! Well the name's…"

He paused for a moment thinking carefully before saying.

"Geno."

He said with a smile. Something about Geno reminded Gaster of someone but he couldn't put his finger on it. Geno continued

"I've seen quite a few Gasters get to this point but you're the closest any of them have come to being like mine."

Gaster for the first time spoke once again noticing that his voice sounded rough and metallic here.

"Other Gasters?"

Geno shrugged.

"Places like this pop up from time to time. I go in and give advice to the Gaster who appears there to at least keep my timeline from happening again"

"What happens in your timeline?"

The skeleton's white pupils suddenly went out. Like someone had just turned them off. It gave his constant smile a somber expression. He remained silent for a second before talking again.

"Lets just say I ended up here because there was no point on continuing with my life."

Gaster decided it w'as best to leave it at that. Geno's eyes lit up again and he turned the subject back on Gaster's advise.

"All I can tell you is that some time in the future the Queen and King will have a son and to make sure you get the best ending you must make sure that he becomes the kind of monster he's supposed to be."

"What kind of monster is he supposed to be?"

Geno laughed and said.

"A friend to all. One that would give up everything to protect the ones he loves."

"How do I do that?"

Geno sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry if I told you anymore then it might cause irreparable damage to the timeline."

He waved. Gaster noticed the field around him seemed to break apart into fragments. The pieces blowing away as fragments of light.

"Looks like time is already up. Someone really wants you back."

Geno started to walk away from Gaster. Gaster started to panic. Whoever they where they could wait. He needed to know more. Like what the threat was or what to do if he failed. Gaster started to run after the skeleton.

"WAIT!"

He shouted as the darkness seemed to grow nearer and nearer until. Gaster stepped off of the regular field and into the darkness again. Everything seemed to fade again. When his senses returned to him, he was laying down this time. He opened his eyes and looked up at a grey ceiling above him. Turning his head he looked over to the right of him and he saw a green curtain.

The more he looked around. The more he could tell this place was some sort of hospital. He tried to remember how he got here the only thing he could think of was... Gaster sat up quickly but soon regretted it when he felt the head rush that came with it. He fell back onto the hospital bed and tried to refocus himself. The last thing he remembered was Sobra attacking his brothers. He needed to see what happened to them. Maybe they where in the hospital as well.

Gaster slid his legs off of the side of the hospital bed and tried to stand up. He stayed up a bit but his legs gave out and he clattered to the ground. Gaster groaned and he heard movement past the green curtains. Suddenly the curtain was drawn back and it was Doggo who looked sleepily at Gaster. Suddenly Doggo's eyes widened and he ran over to Gaster and pulled him into a hug.

"I thought you where dead."

Doggo said pulling Gaster closer. Gaster groaned and Doggo quickly put Gaster down on the hospital bed. Doggo looked at Gaster excitedly.

"I can't believe you're still alive! Gerson said there was no way you could still be alive with your body in that condition but we found out that your SOUL was still there and that meant-"

Gaster interrupted Doggo saying.

"What happened to my body!?"

Doggo stopped and looked up and down Gaster.

"Didn't you notice?"

Gaster shook his head. Doggo grabbed Gaster's arm and held it in front of his face. Gaster got his first good look at his hand. Something felt off but he didn't think it would be this. His arm was completely bone. no skin, muscle, even the nerves where gone. He tested out each finger and saw that they worked correctly but... Gaster started to hyperventilate. He checked the rest of his body and sure enough. He was now a skeleton.

"Don't panic. Gerson said that you'll be fine."

Doggo said trying to sooth Gaster but it wasn't helping.

"WHAT ABOUT THIS IS FINE!?"

Gaster couldn't help shouting his initial shock turning into a full out panic. What happened to him and why is he still alive? Gaster was pretty sure humans can't survive without organs. Doggo continued to try and calm his friend down.

"Gerson said that something happened to the DETERMINATION in your body and now your SOUL has become similar to that of a monster's SOUL."

Gaster tried to stand up again but when he fell this time Doggo caught him. Gaster tried to thrash around and get out of Doggo's grasp.

"Where are you going!?"

Doggo said clutching Gaster.

"I NEED TO TALK TO GERSON!"

Gaster needed to know more about what happened. He would do anything to figure out why he became like this or where his brothers are now.

Doggo sighed and held Gaster's side and started to walk away from the hospital bed. Gaster stopped resisting and started to try and keep up with the dog monster. His bare feet making an unusual clacking sound when he walked across the hard floor.

They came to a room were Gaster saw two skeletons sleeping soundly in two more hospital beds. Gerson was holding a strange device scanning the skeleton bodies. After he was done he turned around and noticed the two boys standing there. Gerson smiled warmly at Gaster.

"Wow. You're already up and about."

Gaster didn't share the turtle's jolliness. Gaster stared at the two skeletons suddenly feeling weak.

"Are those my…"

"Yes and no it's more complicated than that. I was able to grab thier SOULs but once a human dies. Their SOUL rarely returns to their body. So I made a substitute set for their SOULs to return to. The only problem is that now the three of you are essentially monsters but that's not so bad... Right?"

Gaster just looked at his brothers. He knew what that meant. Now none of his siblings would leave but somehow he felt better. He was going to live down here anyway. Just now he wouldn't have to kill a monster to allow Papyrus to leave. There was one thing he needed to know.

"How did you know where I was?"

Gerson looked over to Doggo and Doggo sighed and explained.

"I didn't trust Sobra so I followed you all the way to the judgment hall but when I got there it was already too late. Both Papyrus and Sans were dead and you were engulfed in some sort of purple flame."

Doggo seemed lost in the memory.

"When I held you in my arms I didn't know what to do. That's when Gerson and the other guards came, he helped me take the three of you to the Lab. When we got to the Lab your body was falling apart and turning to dust."

Gaster shuddered thinking of the possibly horrific scene.

"Then Gerson used a special device and found that in both your SOUL and your brother's SOULs all of their DETERMINATION was almost gone. It had been replaced by magic taken from the surrounding area."

Gaster tried to wrap his head around it. Doggo set Gaster down in a chair then the Dog seemed to remember something.

"I forgot! Toriel asked me to contact her as soon as you got up."

Doggo pulled out a phone and started to dial a number. Gerson left the room leaving his monitoring tool behind. For the next couple of hours Gaster remained in the room watching his brothers. Gaster would check his brother's SOULs every so often with the monitoring tool. It was the only way to know if they were still alive. Gerson and Doggo came and left and even Toriel and Asgore visited. Asgore was tall and muscular for his age and had a golden crown and bright blond fur on the top of his head.

Gaster eventually found out where they where. The three brothers had been brought to the lowest floors of the old Science lab. According to Gerson he only assisted the old doctor and had no want to take her place. Then when Asgore heard about Gaster's experience with human science the king offered Gaster a job as the new Royal scientist. Gaster agreed as he really didn't have anything better to do.

If he was going to live down here now he might as well do something to help others. For now he wanted to protect his brothers. A full 5 days after Gaster woke himslef. Sans's eyes flickered to life.

Gaster never felt happier but for some reason he felt no DETERMINATION.


	12. Part 2 Prologue

Brother Tale Part 2

Prologue: A story of LOVE

Gaster read over his notes one more time mindlessly munching on a Cinna Bunny. It had been several years after he had become a skeleton. How his body worked was still a mystery. He could smell, taste, touch, and so on. All without the required anatomy. This might just be a trait of monsters. He had seen some monsters that he questioned how they even functioned.

The notes he was reading were over the Core. Basically a giant generator that was planned to be built over the void between Hotland and the Capital. The name came from Asgore because he thought Gaster's name The Arcane Energy Collector was too complicated. Also Gaster made the mistake of calling the machine the core generator for sharing energy throughout the underground.

Anyway, It was well into development, Gaster just wanted to make sure he had everything he needed. Then the doorbell rang. Not expecting any visitors Gaster groaned and tossed the papers on a nearby table. Taking the elevator out of the lab Gaster quickly got to the top floor. Then he saw Papyrus standing at the door talking with whoever interrupted Gaster's work. He could hear their conversation from where he stood.

"Papyrus is Gaster home?"

The scientist recognized the voice of the newly appointed guard Randy aka RG01. Undyne and the bunny guard nagged Gaster on using the code name when addressing the guard.

"Sorry but..."

Papyrus paused then said.

"He told me to tell anyone who came by that he wasn't home."

Papyrus said sadly. Gaster sighed and stepped forward.

"Never mind Papyrus. I shouldn't have made you lie like that."

Papyrus nodded and stepped aside so he could let Gaster into the door way. Gaster saw Randy standing outside in full armor. His floppy white bunny ears popping out the top of the helmet. When Jack retired Randy took his spot and became the youngest member of the Royal guard. Just a year younger then Undyne. Gaster noticed that no one seemed to want to join the Royal guard after what happened when Gaster and his brother first came to the underground.

"Oh! Bro! I was sent here to like give you a message."

Randy said stuttering and shuffling his feet.

"Like Asgore would like you over for some tea bro."

Gaster sighed. Most people would be ecstatic to have tea with the king himself but he knew that Asgore only asked him to tea when the king needed something. Unless you count the one time Gaster got that skull tea cup. Either way it didn't matter. Asgore was the king and a good friend to Gaster. He would have to attend the meeting even if he wanted to or not.

After giving Papyrus some quick instructions on what to do while Gaster was gone. Randy lead Gaster to the castle. Once they got outside of the throne room Randy stopped at the door and Gaster walked inside. The scientist had been here many times in his career. The room was one of the few places that opened up to the sunlight above. Hundreds of different colored flowers grew all around the throne room.

It doubled as the king's personal garden. In fact the only thing keeping it from being just an indoor garden was the large ornate throne in the center of the room. Asgore was sitting in said throne smiling happily to see his old friend. Asgore spoke in a deep but comforting voice

"Gaster. It's good to see you again I.."

"Wanted to ask me a favor?"

Gaster interrupted and the king smiled sheepishly.

"I do this a lot... Don't I?"

Gaster nodded and the king sighed.

"Well I didn't call you here to ask you a favor. I wanted to ask you a question."

"About?"

"How much time do you spend outside your lab?"

Asgore asked with sincere concern. Gaster hadn't been expecting that. It's true he hadn't gotten out much lately but he had projects to attend to. He was just starting to figure out a new project once the Core was done. Gaster wanted to say that but he knew Asgore wouldn't take it well that Gaster would start ANOTHER project. So the scientist simply said.

"No not really. I've been much too busy with the core."

Asgore seemed to fill with concern both of them knew that the core wasn't the only thing on Gaster's mind. Still Asgore couldn't do anything about Gaster doing his job. Not as long as his experiments were completely legal which so far Gaster's had been. Asgore stared at Gaster for a moment before speaking again.

"Toriel has been planning a picnic in the Ruins for some time now and wanted to invite you and your brothers to it."

Gaster sighed and agreed to the picnic if he didn't Asgore would only try to find more ways to get Gaster out of the lab. Asgore smiled.

"That's great! We'll have the picnic tomorrow... If that's not too late notice"

Gaster shook his head. Then when he was turning to leave when Asgore stopped him and said.

"Oh! Also I was taking a stroll around the capital and talked to this nice young girl. She asked me a lot of questions about you and wanted to know if you had any openings at the lab."

Gaster glared at the king. He didn't need any help at the lab. He had Sans to help him. Even though he was a bit unreliable. He always came through for Gaster in the end. Asgore continued.

"It'll mean so much to her to get a job. I mean you'd be impressed with what she knows. She told me that…"

Not wanting to hear the king go on. Gaster interrupted him saying.

"Alright I'll make her a secretary or something."

Asgore smiled but Gaster didn't return it. He walked off before the king could come up with another ridiculous request. When Gaster returned to the lab he explained about the Royal picnic Papyrus nearly exploded. When Gaster looked for Sans he wan't found any where in the house. So Gaster took the elevator down to the main lab. There he found the skeleton laying down on the floor. Gaster sighed. Once again Sans was taking an unnecessary break.

"What's up bro"

Sans said casually.

"Toriel invited us to a picnic tomorrow."

Gaster said. Sans jumped up suddenly extremely excited.

"WHAT!"

"You heard me."

Sans glanced around the room nervously.

"What should I wear?"

Gaster raised an eyebrow questionably.

"What do you mean you've worn the same blue hoodie for a week now why is it bothering you now."

Suddenly Sans ran off taking one of his "Short cuts" to his room. Gaster was dumbfounded by his brother's unexpected reaction. It wasn't normal for Sans to do anything. Why was he suddenly so energetic?"

Later the next day Gaster and his brothers stood on a large dog boat. Not too long ago a monster simply named the river person began giving rides to other monsters though a winding underground river. Taking people all the way from Hotland to Snowdin. He quickly became a normal mode of transportation as there was no other in the underground. The brothers stepped off the boat at Snowdin station as requested by the queen. She apparently wanted the picnic to take place in the Ruins.

On the way into the town Gaster saw Doggo standing at the edge of town. The dog turned around and when he noticed Gaster he smiled and said.

"Haven't seen you in awhile Gaster."

Gaster nodded and walked up to the sentry. Despite Gaster's recent anti-social nature. Doggo still frequently visited Gaster. This was the first time Gaster had come to Sowdin for about a year or so.

"It has been a while hasn't it."

Gaster said sheepishly

"So.."

Doggo paused seeming to think for a moment then said.

"Did Toriel invite you guys too?"

Papyrus cheered and answered.

"Yes the clone of Asgore did want us to come for a picnic."

Doggo, Gaster, and Sans all exchanged weird glances before deciding to brush it off as just another one of those weird things Papyrus says from time to time. The teen was vary close to adulthood but he sometimes acted like he was still eight years old. It worried Gaster a bit but at least Papyrus had grown physically. While Sans had remained the same size as when he was a human. Papyrus had grown so tall he was about to overtake even Gaster in height.

Gaster was snapped out of his train of thought when he saw Toriel and Asgore trudging through the snow behind them. A small little goat monster followed behind them. The prince Asriel was bundled up in green and yellow striped snow gear. When the queen saw them, Toriel smiled.

"My! It's been a long time since we've all been in place."

Gaster nodded. Maybe Asgore was right to drag the scientist into this picnic. It was nice to be able to hang out with all of his old friends again. Even though Gaster will never admit to either monarch that they where right. He might never be able to get out of social events again. Toriel clapped her hands and continued moving toward the forest.

"Whelp. What are we waiting for?"

She walked pass the group and lead the way to the snowy forest. Asriel following close behind her. Gaster looked over to Sans and noticed something was up with his brother. Sans was staring at Asriel strangely. Eyes glowing steadily a constant smile on his face but something else was there. Something only Gaster could see. He could only describe it as jealousy but what was Sans jealous about? Gaster decided to ask him about it later.

For now he followed the rest of the group into the snowy woods. He didn't know this picnic marked the beginning of a new story. One that could deside the ending for everyone in the Underground.


	13. Part 2 Chapter 1: The fallen child

A Story of LoV Chapter 1

The First Child

The entrance to the Ruins was just how Gaster remembered it. A large dark room with a column of light shining down from a hole in the roof. A small patch of grass grew in the center of that light. It was one of the few places in the Underground that receives natural light. The rest of the cave system was lit with magic crystal in the ceiling. The light is what gave this place a special feeling. Much like the judgement hall back at the castle.

The group walked on through the room into the hallway beyond. Eventually making it all the way to the tree outside of Toriel's old house. Laying a blanket on the floor they began setting up for the picnic. Gaster looked over to the right side of the hall and saw Sans asleep in a pile of leaves. Lazy as usual. Then Gaster noticed Asriel walking over to where Sans lay. The little goat boy spoke in a small shy voice.

"Uhm."

Sans looked up at the kid saying.

"do you **goat** something to say?"

Asriel paused for a moment before saying.

"I wanted to know if you could help me find something for my dad."

"Sure what do you want me to find?"

Sans said as he slowly got to his feet.

"Flowers. My dad has a lot of them in his garden but he wants to find new types to grow so I was wondering if…"

"If I could find any flowers in the Ruins that you father don't have in his garden."

Sans said. Gaster noticed that the lights in Sans's eyes changed from a dull white to a sort of cyan color. Gaster could tell Sans was planning to use magic to find the flowers. Sans's eyes only changed color when he feels intense emotion or undergoes intense concentration. In this case he would be consecrating to try and create a shortcut to the nearest flower garden.

After a couple a seconds his eyes returned to their normal coloring and he turned away from the rest of the group and walked further down the hallway.

"Follow me kid I know a shortcut."

Sans said casually not caring enough to turn around and see if the kid was listening. Asriel stood their for a moment watching Sans walk away before running to catch up. Gaster had a bad feeling about those two going of on their own so he excused himself and followed the two down the hall. Catching up the Sans Gaster suddenly found himself standing in a room very similar to the one by the entrance of the Ruins.

Except this room was the one that Gaster and his brother landed in when they first fell down into the underground. He stood in the darkness at the edge of the room and was extremely surprised by the scene in front of him. In the center of the room laying on a golden bed of buttercups was a human child. They wore a long green and yellow striped sweater and had small brown boots and black pants. Their brown hair coming down just above the shoulders.

Sans remained in the shadows just ahead of Gaster he hadn't noticed his older brother yet. As for Asriel he was running toward the human just on the edge of the light. He leaned over the human.

"Are you alright!?"

Asriel called out to the human, they slowly stirred and they got to their feet. Then the human stumbled and Asriel ran over to help support them. For the first time Gaster saw the human's eyes. They were red but not bloodshot. It was like the human's natural eye color was a dark blood read. Something about this filled Gaster with dread and fear. He didn't want to assume this human was a bad person but something in Gaster's mind told him not to trust this person.

He couldn't think more on this now as Asriel leading Chara over to Sans. The human seemed to get a bit startled by the skeleton. Nevertheless Asriel had Sans lead them though one of his "short cuts". Once again Gaster followed them just before the "short cut" disappeared. Then on the other side Gaster saw Asriel, Sans, and the human walking over to where the rest of the group was. The picnic well forgotten by now.

Asgore and Toriel quickly began examining the child to make sure they where ok. Doggo stood off to the side surprised by the sudden turn in events. Gaster walked over to Doggo who only noticed the skeleton when he was right next to the dog.

Doggo looked over to Gaster angrily and said.

"Where have you been!?"

"Exploring"

Gaster answered, he didn't want anyone to know that he had been spying on Sans and Asriel.

"Well... Asriel and Sans found some kid who fell down into the Underground."

"What's so bad about that? Sobra's been dead for a long time, and no monster wants to start another war with the humans."

"Nothing... it's just I didn't think this would happen again but."

Doggo calmed down a bit but they both stared at the human. Sans, Gaster, and Doggo continued to stay out of it but the Royal family and Papyrus chatted with the human about their past. Eventually Sans joined in the conversation but Doggo and Gaster stayed near the outside of the circle. After some time the only things they could get out of the human was their name was Chara, they had no family, and they came to Ebott to get away from the humans. Asgore offered that the human stay with his family for a while and Chara agreed.

After that Toriel offered that they should stick around enjoy the picnic and they all began to eat but something still didn't feel right with Gaster and Doggo. They never voiced their concerns about the human but both silently agreed to keep a close eye on them. As time passed on for the most part the human didn't seem to do anything bad. In fact Gaster noticed that Chara had become quite the idol around the monster people.

Them and Asriel where quite the pair and it seemed the two could do no wrong. Gaster started second guessing his first impression of the human, maybe they were just an innocent child. Then he would think of what Geno told him back when Gaster had first become a skeleton. Geno told Gaster that Asriel had to become a friend to all in order for everyone to get a happy ending. If that was true and the human did something to change that. Everyone's futures could be lost.

On the other hand befriending this human could be what Geno meant. After a week from when Chara fell into the underground. The core was finished and Gaster was heading to Asgore to report how the machine was working. Instead of finding the king. He found Asriel searching through the many flowers of the king's garden. Gaster cleared his throat gaining the goat boy's attention.

"I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING."

Asriel cried suspiciously. When he turned around and saw that it was only Gaster he seemed to calm down.

"Oh. I thought you were dad."

Gaster smiled to see the child.

"What are you looking for?"

He asked. Asriel smiled and said.

"Me and Chara are working on a surprise for mom and dad. They said that we need to find lots of Butter cups but I can't seem to find any in dad's garden."

Gaster laughed it was cute to think of what Asriel might be planning on making for Toriel and Asgore.

"Why don't you ask your father? He might be able to help you find some."

"Chara said it had to be a surprise and I couldn't tell dad."

Gaster thought about it for a second. Then he scanned the room finding a patch of buttercups in the corner of the room.

"Maybe you can find some over there."

Gaster said pointing over to the corner of the room.

"THANKS"

Asriel shouted as he ran off to gather the flowers. That would be one of the biggest regrets of Gaster's life. The next day the king unexpectedly became sick. The doctors found that the symptoms matched a type of severe flu called greencough. Even though the king made a complete recovery only a day after he got sick and the doctors took major steps to keep infection from spreading Chara came down with the sickness as well. What baffled everyone was how a human could have caught a monster cold.

Also unlike Asgore. Chara's condition only got worse. After three days and no sign of Chara getting better. Asgore pleaded with Gaster to work with the doctors to find a cure. If Chara wasn't getting better it might have been more than just a problem physically. Gaster scanned the state of Chara's SOUL. He found that Chara's SOUL was helping to spread a poison that Gaster connected with a poison found in certain wild buttercups.

Gaster rushed down the halls of the castle. Clutching the antidote in his hands Gaster made it to Chara's bedroom and threw the door open. To his shock no one was there. There was no sign of where they could have gone either. Gaster frantically searched the castle until he came to the barrier room. The castle had a room that opened up to the weakest point in the barrier. The walls of the long hallway flowed with a bright white light. Energy pulsing through from the barrier.

Standing next to the near invisable wall was Toriel and Asgore both stricken with grief. They didn't even notice Gaster presence.

"What happened?"

Gaster shouted but neither seemed to hear him. He looked around but he couldn't find any sign of the children. Then Toriel gasped and stared off into the distance in shock. Gaster saw that at the other side of the barrier a tall figure stumbled into the entrance to the Underground. He was a goat monster taller than even Asgore. With long horns on the top of his head. He wore a long purple robe with the royal seal on the chest. He was undoubtedly Asriel his power increased by artificial means.

The boy stumbled forward crossing the barrier with ease. Gaster got a good look at his wounds. Arrows protruded from his shoulders and back and a large slash across his chest. Even with powerful determination Gaster knew that Asriel would die from these wounds. Toriel and Asgore tried to get their son's attention but he continued to walk blindly forward. They tried to stop him and offered to get medical assistants but Asriel kept walking. Eventually he made it to his father's throne room. Then with one last shaky step the prince fell and turned to dust.


	14. Part 2 Chapter 2: The Golden Flower

A story of LOVE Chapter 2

The Golden fLoVVer

After the shock of seeing Asriel die Gaster just stood there staring at the dust collecting on the flowers. Then he knew what he needed to do. It was only theoretical and he didn't know what effect it would have but he had to try. If Asriel died now no one would get a happy ending. One of the powers of DETERMINATION is to come back to life after death.

What would happen if he took that power and gave it to what was left of Asriel. He couldn't collect the dust but what if he found a vessel and gave it the will to live. Then he could make a replacement body for Asriel. He looked around the Garden to find something to use as a vessel. Toriel and Asgore were too stricken with grief to notice Gaster combing through the garden. Eventually Gaster found it, a yellow flower covered in dust.

Gaster dug a little bit of the ground around it and took the flower with him. He ran fast not stopping to talk to anyone along the way. When he made it to his lab Papyrus and Sans tried to ask about the royal children but Gaster ignored them. In the basement he passed by Alphys who responded similar but was shocked when she saw what he was holding.

"Is that flower covered in!"

Gaster nodded and ran into his own lab room and closed the door behind him. Then quickly ran over to his research table. This lab was his personal room set up to do his own experiments. The only thing in here was a chair, a long research table, and a locker. He cleared of the table of his previous experiments and found a temporary pot for the flower. He ran over to the locker and threw it open inside he found just what he needed. The formula for artificial DETERMINATION.

He didn't need to hide the formula anyway only he and his brothers can read Wingdings and that's only because he taught them how to read it. To everyone else this formula was nothing but a collection of symbols but to him it was in plain english. He has only ever made one batch of DETERMINATION but he had run out of it though testing. He had yet to use it on a simple animal so he didn't know if it could work to bring back the dead like normal Determination can.

He started on a new batch. He was able to convince Alphys to help him. She helped him take notes on the flower as well. By the time he had finished the whole Underground had learned about the royal children's deaths. The whole kingdom fell into mourning. All the more reason this needed to work. He took the DETERMINATION from the finished batch and injected it into the flower. Alphys stood be hind him and after that they waited for something or anything to happen but nothing did. Alphys was the first to speak.

"I don't think it worked."

Gaster didn't say anything but Alphys continued on anyway.

"Maybe we should..."

"It has to work!"

Gaster snapped at his apprentice and Alphys recoiled hiding herself from him. Gaster took a deep breath and calmed down.

"I'm sorry it's just. If this doesn't work then..."

Alphys looked over to the flower. Relaxing a bit. She considered what to say next

"Maybe we should try something else."

Gaster didn't meet Alphy's eyes. He knew that he had failed. He should have kept a closer watch on the prince. Leaving the lab the two entered the elevator and heading to the top floor. Gaster felt horrible. He was only met with more bad news. At the first floor of the lab Gaster and Alphys where met by Papyrus and Sans's somber expressions. Gaster prepared for more bad news but nothing could prepare him for what came next. Sans was the one to break the bad news.

"Asgore declared war on the humans. From now on any human will be executed. Either by Asgore or by one of the Sentries and Royal Guards. Either way he plans on collecting SOULs to destroy the barrier."

This was the worst case scenario. Asgore had promised not to go that far. It's not like Gaster didn't want to be free but he didn't want to wage war on the humans. Gaster was, at one point a human after all. His plan was to create DETERMINATION if he did that then he could create SOULs strong enough to break the barrier. A peaceful way where no one had to die. This is what Geno warned Gaster about.

To ensure the happy ending Asriel needed to be a friend for all but he ended up dead instead. Gaster had to fix this before it was too late. First he needed more time. He stormed out of the lab telling Alphys to keep track of the flower.

Gaster left to try and convince the king what he was doing is wrong but something within Gaster knew that nothing would change Asgore's mind. Meanwhile Papyrus had problems of his own. He had asked Gaster a while ago on his opinion on which profile picture Papyrus should use on his Under net profile page. Gaster never got back to Papyrus so now The teen skeleton was taking this matter of utmost importance in his own hands.

So instead he decided to find Alphys and get her opinion. Little did he know he would meet a new friend in Gaster's lab. When he came to Gaster's personal lab he found Alphys sitting in a chair watching a big yellow flower. Alphys jumped when she noticed Papyrus had entered the room but when he saw it was just him she relaxed.

"Oh. It's just you."

She said sighing.

"Alphys, do you know when my brother might be back?"

Papyrus ask curiously.

"Oh... I suppose he might not be back for a while."

Papyrus sighed and was about to ask Aphys his question but Alphys suddenly jumped and shouted.

"WAIT! Um I uh."

Alphys couldn't seem to find the right words and continued to stutter for a bit before blurting out.

"INEEDTOGOTOTHEBATHROOMCANYOUTAKEOVER!"

Papyrus was a bit surprised by the sudden outburst but nodded saying.

"Of course The Great Papyrus would do anything for a friend."

Alphys nodded and ran off Papyrus sat down in the chair were Alphys was sitting. At first nothing happened but after Alphys was completely gone Papyrus suddenly heard a voice.

"Would you really do anything for a friend?"

Looking around Papyrus couldn't find the origin of the voice. Then his eyes turned to the flower. It now had a nice smiling face.

"I need someone to help me get out of this lab."

Papyrus didn't know how he felt about conversing with a flower but he had to be polite. Right?

"Why do you need to leave the lab? Gaster and Alphys are really nice people."

The flower thought about what to say next.

"Yes... Well... They don't know what they are doing is bad for me and I'm too shy to tell them that. You're so nice and kind I knew you would help me get out of here."

"I don't know Gaster might need you for something."

"Come on. Please. I'll be your friend if you help me."

Papyrus thought about this for a moment. If he help the flower then his popularity would increase by 33%. Sounded like a fair deal to him.

"Of course I'll help you. We can go now!"

He scooped the flower pot off of the table and carried it to the elevator.

"By the way what is your name little flower."

Papyrus asked. The flower thought about it for a second then smiled and said.

"Flowey, Flowey the Flower."

"Well Flowey I hope we can be good friends in the future."

As Papyrus carried the flower pot out of the lab Alphys came back to the Research room only to find both Papyrus and and flower gone. Papyrus took Flowey up the river to Waterfall and planted him in the ground. As Papyrus patted the soil around the base of the flower a sharp pain shot through his hand and he jerked it back away from the ground.

"What's wrong?"

Flowey asked concern showing on his face.

"I don't know It just started hurting."

Lifting up his hand Papyrus saw no trace of damage. He decided it must have been something in the dirt that pricked him and with that he stood up and walked away from his newly planted friend. Unknown to him this decision would affect the fates of many people to come.


	15. Part 2 Chapter 3: The patient SOUL

BrotherTale Chapter 3 Part 2

The patient SOUL

It had been a while after Asgore had declared war on the humans. So far no new humans have fallen and Chara's SOUL has become completely unusable even if Asgore wanted to use it. Which meant they where no closer to getting the barrier broken then when Asgore first declared war on the humans. When Gaster returned home unable to convince Asgore agaist war Alphys had apologized for leaving Papyrus alone with the flower and Papyrus apologized for helping the flower get away.

As for where it was Papyrus wouldn't say. Papyrus said it wasn't right to keep the flower locked up in the first place. That it told him the flower needed to leave the lab. That made Gaster both excited and worried. It had worked! But now the flower was gone. Maybe Asriel just needed to adjust to the new body. Gaster would have to scower the entire Undergound to make sure the prince is returned safely.

With the core complete and a stable source of electricity running through the Underground Gaster had a chance to work more on the prince problem. He decided to look through Waterfall considering it was the best place for a flower to grow. If Papyrus wanted his firend to be happy. The skeleteen would have taken him there. While there he heard a meek voice call out.

"Hello"

Looking around Gaster didn't see anyone at first but was shocked when a small child came out from a patch of tall grass. She wore a bow and a slightly dirty light blue dress. Gaster didn't want to believe it but this girl was human.b

"You shouldn't be here."

Gaster said urgently. The girl seemed to recoil at Gaster's harsh tone.

"I'm sorry. I just don't know where I am or how to get back home."

The girl began sobbing loudly and Gaster stepped closer to try and calm her down a bit. Pulling the girl into a hug. She flinched but quickly hugged back crying softly.

"I know it hurts not to be able to go home but you need to be strong."

"Will you *sniff* help me"

The girl said still sobbing. Gaster nodded and picked the girl up. He pulled out his phone and called Sans. Once the lazy bones picked up Gaster requested a shortcut into the lab.

"So you found the flower?"

Sans asked casually but Gaster answered in a more somber tone.

"No but I found something more important."

Sans didn't know what it could be but opened a shortcut for Gaster. When Gaster stepped in still holding the girl who had fallen asleep. Sans jumped in surprised to see a human in the underground.

"NO! We haven't found Asriel yet!"

Sans shouted. Sans knew that if a monster found her they wouldn't hasitate to kill the girl and take her SOUL to Asgore. Now that this girl is here before they could find Asriel and bring Asgore to his scenes. She was in danger grave danger. How she made it to Waterfall is anyone's guess. If Asgore killed this girl and claimed her SOUL there will be no turning back. Asgore would be forced to take the other 7 otherwise another monster might rise up and do if for him.

Gaster had to find a way to keep this girl safe for as long as possible. Looking around the lab he found an unused room in the north hall. He set it up for the girl while Sans baby sat her for a bit. Gaster had learned her name was Pepper and the girl had been dared by her older sister to climb up the mountain. That was all Gaster could get out of her without Pepper breaking down again.

Gaster told her she would live in the lab until he could find a way to get her out of the Underground unharmed. This was a lie to be honest Pepper was stuck down here for possibly the rest of her life. Gaster was just planning on helping her hide until he could stop this war nonsense. With the girl safe Gaster returned to look for the flower but with no luck. Eventually he gave up and decided to look somewhere else tomorrow.

Papyrus lay on his bed in the upstairs room of the house. His legs dangled off the edge of the red bed with his head resting on the pillows at the top. It was funny his body seemed to be constantly growing. So whenever he found a bed his size he would quickly grow out of it. Papyrus wondered where Flowey was right now. The flower had appeared a few times before to give the skeleton advise but when Papyrus looked for Flowey he couldn't find the little guy.

It had been too long since their last meeting and Papyrus was getting a little worried about Flowey. His phone rang and when Papyrus answered it he heard Undyne on the other end. Shouting his ear off as usual. It would be annoying if he didn't shout just as loudly back.

"DUDE! Guess what I found! Doggo's diary!"

Papyrus sat up.

"Isn't it rude to read other people's personal thoughts?"

Undyne just laughed saying.

"Well if he didn't want his diary stolen then he wouldn't have left it out in his sentry station. Besides I don't even know if it's a diary he just doesn't like it when I try and read it."

"ALL THE MORE REASON NOT TO READ IT!"

Papyrus found Undyne a little too extreme sometimes. It had always been like that ever since they met. Undyne would go a little crazy over something and Papyrus would always be the voice of reason. Undyne, Alphys, His brothers, and the nice people on the royal guard, Papyrus's only real friends. Most of the time Papyrus was taken lightly sometimes people acted like he was still 8 years old but with Undyne he felt a lot more mature. Like now. Papyrus heard Undyne shuffle around opening the book and reading it to herself.

"WOA! Pap this is like fanfiction. It's titled _Puppy Love._ LOL! How sappy!"

Papyrus still felt bad for looking though Doggo's diary but he needed to know what the story was about.

"What does it say?"

Papyrus asked. Undyne laughed and said.

"Page one"

Undyne read the story in a mock British tone.

"I sat at the bar waiting for the my special someone to sit next to me. I was nervous, could these feeling I feel be real. Should we just stay friends. It was to late to decide when my love…"

Undyne's voice dropped away replaced by a continuous

"UHHHHHHHHHHHH."

Not knowing why she stopped. Papryus, forgetting about Doggo's privacy asked.

"Who is it?!"

Papyrus heard Undyne slam the diary and she shouted.

"FLUFFY BUNNY THE END!"

She then hung up on Papyrus and he sat there shocked. Why would Undyne act like that. Papyrus knew that Fluffy bunny was a famous book but Doggo wouldn't write a love story about the bunny. So who was really written in that book. It had to be someone Papyrus knew considering how Undyne acted but who. Papyrus thought more about it but was completely stumped. He had no real sense of romance so he couldn't think of any clues that could help him.

Maybe Flowey knew, Flowey was a flower and people give each other flowers to show they love each other. So he could understand the subtle nuances of a date. Papyrus officially decided that he would go find Flowey. If they really where friends the flower might help Papyrus.


	16. Part 2 Chapter 4: The Journal

BrotherTale part 2 Chapter 4

The Journal

Papyrus walked to the river person and asked for a ride to Snowdin. If he didn't find Flowey he could always just read Doggo's story himself. He needed to know who Doggo really liked. Papyrus didn't like it when people hid things from him, unless they had a good reason. Though it was possible for Undyne to have a good reason for her to not tell him. He still really wanted to know. Stepping off the river boat Papyrus walked down toward Snowdin and continued left heading for Doggo's sentry station.

Once out of Snowdin Papyrus saw that further down the road his little flower friend popped out of the ground. Flowey seemed worried for some reason. Papyrus approached him and Flowey looked up to Papyrus.

"Papyrus you're going to the sentry station right!?"

The flower asked nervously looking around.

"Yes why?"

"You need to hurry and steal that journal."

Papyrus didn't like were this was going.

"I don't plan on stealing anything... And why do you know I'm here to read the journal?"

Flowey shook his head and shouted.

"No forget about that! If Doggo keeps his journal he'll try something stupid! You have to take it from him!"

Papyrus just glared at Flowey. He didn't know if the Flower was telling the truth but on the other hand Flowey had no reason to lie to Papyrus. Papyrus decided to trust the flower for now. It was only a little bit more to go. When he arrived at the station Papyrus saw a journal laying on top of the counter so Papyrus picked up the journal and stuffed it under his shirt just in case he bumped into Doggo.

As Papyrus turned around he bumped into a heavy metal wall. Stepping back Papyrus looked up to see the smiling face of the Greater Dog. Papyrus had bumped into the dog's armor.

"Oh. HELLO firend."

Papyrus said innocently. The Greater Dog only stood there and stared at Papyrus. The skeleton stepped back from the Greater Dog and when it didn't do anything to stop Papyrus. The skeleton teen quickly walked around the Dog and left. Once out of sight Papyrus saw Flowey looking expectantly at Papyrus.

"Did you get it?"

Flowey asked worried. Papyrus nodded and pulled the journal out from under his coat. Flowey gave a sigh of relief.

"So what do we do now?"

Papyrus asked.

"Burn it. The Journal isn't safe with you and I can't take it with me"

Flowey said urgently. Papyrus was a little offended by the idea that the journal wasn't safe with him but if Flowey didn't think it was safe then Papyrus had to listen to him. Papyrus stashed the book again deciding to destroy it in Hot land. After making it back to Snowdin Papyrus rode with the River person down to Hotland and made his way to the edge of the lava pit. Looking down into the lava he held the book out but for some reason Papyrus didn't feel like dropping it.

Instead Papyrus opened it and began to read. Skimming through the first page Papyrus found where Undyne left off.

"It was too late when my love and dear friend..."

Papyrus stopped when he read the last word.

"PAPYRUS!"

A shout came from behind the skeleton. He jumped dropping the book into the pit below. The voice sounded like Gaster but when he turned around Papyrus saw no one in sight. Turning back around the journal had already burned to ashes but Papyrus had already read enough of the Journal. Why would Flowey be so afraid of a journal like that?

Later Gaster was working on his experiments when he suddenly heard Alphys shout.

"I SORRY BUT YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE!"

The door flew open and Gaster whipped around to see Toriel standing outside the door.

"WHO IS THIS!"

Toriel gestured to Pepper who hid timidly behind the queen.

"Pepper a human I found. I've been keeping her here to protect her from King Asgore."

Gaster stated politely. However Toriel seemed furious.

"And you think it was a good idea to keep her in the ROYAL scientist's lab! My husband can come here and find her at ANY MOMENT!"

Gaster sighed.

"Don't worry only me, Sans, Papyrus, and Alphys know she's in here and she is _suppose_ to be under strict supervision."

Gaster glared at Alphys when he said that last part. Toriel seemed to collect herself a bit and said.

"Alright but what happens when my husband comes around uninvited and finds you've been keeping a human in your lab."

"I'll think of something to explain it."

Toriel glared at Gaster.

"I don't care if you explain it to save yourself, I care about keeping her away from my husband. If he finds her I…"

She paused and shook her head.

"Nevermind I know Asgore couldn't do that. No matter how much he talks about it he wouldn't hurt a fly. _Especial not a child._ "

Gaster nodded but he and Toriel both knew that Asgore wouldn't hesitate to kill the girl.

"Don't worry Toriel she is in good hands, besides you can't protect her at all."

Toriel tried to object but she couldn't, Gaster was right she just had to trust him for now. After a bit of small talk Toriel left but Gaster didn't seem to quell all of the Queen's fears. He knew that Toriel wouldn't be acting like this if the human was an adult. Toriel has always had a soft spot for children and it would break her heart to see any child die. Gaster continued his work until the door to his lab was opened agian. This time it was Pepper who timidly closed the door behind her.

"Uh. Dr. Gaster."

She said walking up to him. He turned and smiled saying.

"Yes Pepper?"

"I was thinking about what you and the queen talked about and I want to know why Asgore hates humans so much."

Gaster's smile dissolved into a frown. He had avoided this question with her only saying Asgore hated humans but he decided to tell her the whole story.

"Not too long ago the king's son Asriel died. He was killed by humans shortly after he left the mountain."

The little girl gasped.

"Now Asgore wants to collect 7 human SOULs in order to break the barrier that keeps all the monsters down here."

Understanding the gravity of her situation Pepper seemed to tense up. Unknown to Gaster she held behind her back a small toy sword.

"And I can't get out of the Underground without a monster SOUL... right?"

Gaster suddenly glared at her. How did she know that? Asgore had made it so not many people know it takes both a monster SOUL and a human SOUL to get through the barrier and those few people wouldn't have told her. It was made a secret for both human and monsters because a human wouldn't hesitate to take a monster SOUL to escape and monsters would go out of their way to get a human SOUL.

"How do you know that?"

He asked her quietly the girl stepped backwards from Gaster. His eyes had began to flame up. His normal eyes replaced with little purple flames. The girl stayed confident and said.

"I just assumed based on what you said. Now that you told me I promise I'll try to stay safe."

Gaster's flames faded and he turned back to his work and said.

"Then you must stay here and away from the barrier"

Pepper nodded and left Gaster's lab. Gaster tried to return to his work but for some reason he couldn't. Something was nagging at him like something was supposed to happen right about now but nothing did. Finally Gaster gave up what he was doing. His attention was elsewhere. Trying to grab at something that wasn't there.

Gaster paused a certain thought. Had he been... Invited somewhere right about now?


	17. Part 2 Chapter 5: The Integrity SOUL

BrotherTale Chapter 5 Part 2

The Integrity SOUL

Papyrus walked through Waterfall and he came to the familiar cave. This was the only place Flowey will consistently show up. When Papyrus was here Flowey always appeared. Right on cue the flower popped out of the ground smiling.

"Hey! Papyrus did you burn the journal?"

Papyrus gloomily nodded and said.

"Yes but what where you so worried about?"

Flowey thought about it for a second then seemed to decide something.

"I didn't tell you before because I didn't know if you would believe me but since you did it there's no problem... Recently I've seen a future where a human falls down to the underground and kills all the monsters. This human will go unopposed killing both you and and your trash bag brother while on sentry duty."

Papyrus gasped it must have been horrible for Flowey to have to see that. Wait... When did he start seeing the future? Is that why Gaster had Flowey in his lab?

"Before Gaster could find out the human had already gained too much LOVE and Gaster didn't even stand a chance."

Papyrus couldn't believe that Gaster would be beaten so easily. Gaster was an extremely kind person but Papyrus had seen multiple instances of his brother's immense strength and magical power. Flowey continued his story.

"I tried so many times to get a strong monster to stop her but I can't face Asgore or Gaster without something going wrong. I decided to find a way to get Gaster to Sans without seeing Gaster directly.

That's when I reset and found out Doggo could have been at the scene he just decided not to call Gaster and handle it himself. Then I found out why. Doggo reread the story in that book and decided to try and pull it off inviting Gaster to Griby's. His plan failed and Gaster rejected Doggo's feelings."

Papyrus was mostly following. It was surprising how much Flowey knew about the future.

"So if Doggo doesn't reread the story he doesn't get the confidence to try and he doesn't get rejected by my brother and then calls him for backup and hopefully captures the human before they kill anybody."

Flowey nodded. Papyrus thought about this for a moment. Then he remembered something.

"WAIT YOU SAID ME AND SANS GO ON SENTRY DUTY DOES THAT MEAN I BECOME A SENTRY!"

Flowey nodded.

"Yeh. Something like that."

Flowey looked away from Papyrus.

"Sorry. but I can't risk you getting hurt again."

Suddenly vines shot out from around the walls surprising Papyrus. He was quickly wrapped up and Flowey stared at him sadly.

"I've watched you die too many times so I'm keeping you here to protect you. Don't worry you don't have to be there to become the new sentry of Snowdin. They literally throw the job at you."

Flowey said before sinking into the ground and leaving Papyrus dangling there.

Sans was just hanging around at the house. Suddenly the phone rang and Sans picked it up.

"Yellow."

The skeleton said casually. Undyne spoke on the other end.

"Hay! Sans is Papyrus home?"

Sans looked around him and said.

"Nope don't see him."

Undyne sighed and said.

"Well I guess I could tell you. Gabe graduated to the Royal guard and RG01 and Asgore plan on just scraping the sentry post near the ruins. Of course he'll let you guys have it if you asked. I know Papyrus has been DYING for a job like this."

Sans nodded and decided to accept Undyne's offer. giving a quick "sure". Not like he would do much anyway. Hanging up Sans decided to round up some things to get the sentry station started. He just need to remember where he put the ketchup.

Doggo lead Sans though the woods to the sentry station. Sans had failed to find Papyrus but he wasn't worried. Papyrus might just be having trouble with that dog again. Sans was about to start working on the station when Doggo suddenly jumped and turned looking toward the Ruins.

"Something's moving."

He said in a hushed voice. Sans could see off in the distance the door to the Ruins opening up. Doggo pulled out his phone and quickly sent a text to Gaster. The only monsters that would live in the ruins would burrow under the ground or float through the door. None of them would need to open the door directly. Unless it wasn't a monster When the door opened Doggo and Sans could just barely see the figure of a human stepping out from the door.

Doggo was surprised when Sans seemingly disappeared but in fact he teleported right behind the human in order to get a better look. The human was a teen girl wearing a pretty pink tutu and ballet slippers. She stomped furiously forward obviously mad about something.

"To think that rotten sister of mine gotten lost! Now mom and dad are forcing me to find her."

She held her hands infront of her face and called out.

"PEPPER!"

The girl put her arms down and shivered from the cold. She eventually came to a bridge and Saw Doggo standing on the other side of the bridge.

"What are you suppose to be? The watchdog named Dog Watch or some stupid pun like that?"

The girls said hotly. Doggo growled and spat back saying.

"The name's Doggo and my name's not a stupid pun."

The girl was about to say something else but was startled by Sans when he appeared behind her saying.

" d?"

The girl spun around and kicked at Sans. He caught her foot with his hands and she glared at him.

"What's wrong monster? I attacked you aren't you going to FIGHT me?"

Sans shook his head and his left eye began to glow.

"LV 1 EXP 9. It seems that someone has been a bad girl."

The girl pulled her foot back and jumped away.

"I'm not just some person you can boss around. My name is Aelita and I will not stand for you disrespecting me."

Before Aelita could strike Sans a FIGHT box appeared trapping Aelita below. Sans stood on the outside looking in. Gaster and Doggo standing above Aelita.

"Sorry I'm late."

Gaster said. He looked down at the girl's dark blue glowing heart.

"If you think killing monsters is some sick idea of fun you're going to have a bad time."

Both of Gaster's eyes began to glow brightly and a purple circle appeared trapping the girl's soul on it then it began to slowly rotate. Doggo placed two white daggers at the top and bottom of the the circle. While sending blue daggers across. Aelita tried to break from the circle but couldn't all she could do was try and keep away from the blades of death while still stopping for the blue blades. She successfully dodged the attack and used her menu to FIGHT.

She landed a direct hit on Doggo taking a bit of his HP out.

"I don't know how Sans could see how much LV and EXP you have but any is enough to make me want to tear you apart!"

Doggo growled. Aelita rolled her eyes and said.

"I'll kill anyone who stands in my way. So move before this gets ugly."

Doggo charged up his daggers while Gaster aimed three Gaster Blasters in the center of the field. When the blasters went off they started spinning creating another circling treadmill. This one faster and with Doggo concentrating more on his magic. He was able to send daggers that could change between white and blue across the fight box. Aelita was unable to keep far enough ahead of the blasters and took some KR damage. When the move ended she mocked Gaster saying.

"You may have got me but now I know how to dodge your moves so you better be ready to meet your maker."

Aelita used FIGHT again attacking Doggo. His health lowering to just about half. Gaster closed his eyes thinking. He needed to end this battle in two turns or else Doggo might die. The only way he could do that is… Gaster turned to Doggo and said.

"Doggo quick give me your daggers."

Doggo gave him a strange look but decided to toss the daggers over to Gaster. Gaster grabbed them and said.

"Prepare for my special attack. With these I'll be able too."

He cut himself off sending a flurry of light blue Gaster blasters. Aelita was surprised at first but she stood still and nothing happened. Not a single blaster hit her. At the end Gaster was smiling and said.

"How did you like my special attack?"

Aelita just gave him an angry look.

"How could that possibly do anything. All you have to do is stand still."

Gaster handed the daggers back to Doggo and nodded saying.

"Yes I was distracting you so my brother can enter the fight box using the purple path I could create at the edge of the box."

Both were surprised to see who was really in the FIGHT. Pepper stepped forward toward her sister her light blue SOUL glowing brightly. Sans still stood at the edge of the fight box. It was Pepper's turn. Aelita seemed outraged.

"Pepper do you know all the stuff I had to go through to find you?"

Pepper was about to answer but Aelita cut her off.

"Nevermind it doesn't matter kill these monsters and we can move on."

Pepper gave her sister a definite look.

"No! I won't hurt my friends!"

"FRIENDS! HOW COULD A SISTER OF MINE BE FRIENDS WITH THAT!?"

Aelita gestured over to the monsters and Doggo growled in response. Pepper shook her head.

"They are my friends because they protected me. Not like YOU you told me to come here! I bet the only reason why you're here now is because mom sent you!"

Pepper's hand hovered over the fight button.

"WELL I'M A BIG GIRL NOW AND IF YOU WANT TO HURT MY FRIENDS YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME!"

Pepper pulled out her toy sword and used the fight button to attack Aelita. She didn't know that when in a FIGHT it didn't matter what weapon you use all you need is the will to inflict pain or even kill your opponent.

So the Integrity SOUL shattered like glass.


	18. Part 2 Chapter 6: The Constant March

BrotherTale Chapter 6 part 2

The steady march

Pepper dropped to her knees. The fight box had disappeared revealing his sister lying there a dark blue SOUL floating above her. Gaster solemnly walked passed Pepper taking hold of the SOUL and examining it. Pepper looked at Gaster.

"What are you going to do with her?"

She asked a pang of sadness in her voice. Gaster turned around but didn't keep her gaze.

"I'm making sure that this SOUL gets to a safe place. If Asgore gets this war will break out between the humans and monsters."

Doggo looked at Aelita's body still just lying in the snow.

"What should we do about her?"

Doggo said gesturing a little too casually over at the body. Gaster looked back but Sans immediately answered by picking it up using some blue magic.

"We'll bury the body but the tutu and ballet shoes have to go."

Sans said as he removed the listed equipment and threw them into the river. Pepper looked up to Sans.

"Why?"

She asked shakily. Sans looked away form here and said.

"When humans are attached to objects those things can be powered by their SOUL's strength. Those items I removed are most likely the things she was most attached to."

Peeper watched as Sans took Aelita's body through a short cut and Gaster looked down at the little girl. She looked horrified by what she had done.

"Are you alright?"

Gaster asked but he knew he could give little comfort. Pepper shook her head.

"I don't know. I just didn't want anybody to get hurt. Even if she was mean she was still my sister."

Gaster nodded, in a way he had been glad it had been Pepper to finish the job. Despite the girl's feeling this outcome was for the best. When a human kills a monster they gain LOVE and when a monster kills a human. The monster's dose of LOVE is much higher and leads quickly into madness. He couldn't watch that happen to anybody so he had planned to take the LOVE for himself but for Pepper nothing will happen. Just like how a human can't absorb a human SOUL. Humans can't gain LOVE from killing other humans.

But this is still a horrible and traumatic experience for Pepper. Gaster knelt down next to Pepper.

"Do you want me to take you back to the lab?"

Gaster said sweetly. Pepper simply nodded not saying anything. Gaster took a couple steps away but noticed Pepper didn't move to get up.

"Do you want me to carry you?"

When she didn't answer Gaster sighed and picked up the little girl. When he started for the woods he noticed Doggo was further down the path. Gaster caught up to him and began to walk in pace with the dog.

"Thanks for texting me before it got out of hand."

Doggo looked to Gaster confused.

"Why wouldn't I message you? When the door opened I knew it had to be a human. So I wanted you to be here in case things got dicey."

Gaster nodded but something told him that Doggo hadn't called him before. Before what Gaster didn't know. He looked down at Pepper who had quickly fallen asleep. Suddenly a flash went through his mind.

 _Gaster stood alone in the snowy woods. He didn't know whether to cry or to walk away but in the end he just stood there. The red scarf spread out like blood on the white snow. Lost in his work he didn't even know until it was too late._

Gaster shook his head returning to reality. Was that a dream or a memory? It felt like both. When Gaster got back to the lab he saw Papyrus sitting on the couch. He said he couldn't be with Sans for their introduction to sentry duty because he got stuck in a new puzzle someone had created. Gaster just didn't care. Putting Pepper to bed he decided to go to sleep himself. The events of today still running through his mind. Pepper killed her own sister. He saw another disastrous time line.

The morning seemed to have been a thousand years ago. When he finally fell asleep Gaster felt a familiar feeling long forgotten. He stood in a field. The land outstretching with rows upon rows of white and yellow flowers. Looking at his cloths he once again wore the strange pitch black cloak he did the first time he was here. This was the strange dream world where he met Geno all those years ago. Looking around he saw the skeleton standing far off in the distance. His red scarf flowing in the breeze.

Before Gaster didn't know who this skeleton was before when they first met but now. The constant smile, the glowing eye, Geno looked almost exactly like Sans. Except for the glitches around his left eye and the red mark below his mouth. When Gaster was in proximity of the skeleton he turned and faced Gaster.

"I've been waiting for you. From what I can tell, you listen to me much more then my Gaster ever did."

Geno said casually.

"Last time we were here you didn't tell me your name did you?"

Gaster said Geno understanding the secret meaning behind the words.

"No. I didn't want to scare you but now you _need_ to know who I am. To stop this from happening to me again."

Gaster nodded.

"So Sans tell me the whole story. What happened to your timeline that you need to stop."

Geno Sans Sighed and said.

"My world was destroyed by a human. No the one you just fought but a more dangerous one. One that almost destroyed all the underground. I tried to reset using some DETERMINATION I stole form your lab my SOUL got torn apart and only half of it stayed in the time line. So my half ended up in the void. Soon after I found this place and decided to help you and any of the other Gasters as a sort of side project to trying to save my timeline back home."

When Geno was finished Gaster waited encase there was something else but when Sans didn't continue Gaster spoke.

"So to save my timeline I need to stop this human from attacking."

Geno shook his head.

"No one can stop the human. They have a powers beyond anything you can imagine. The only way to stop them is to make it so THEY don't control them. We need someone else to control that much determination."

Gaster thought about this. Nothing in his studies told him anything something that could control another's DETERMINATION. Much less one that would have DETERMINATION that could get out of control. Gaster thought about anything that could help then he remembered.

"The DOG!"

Geno looked at him funny.

"Uh. What are you talking about?"

Gaster looked at Sans. Surely Geno's Gaster had mentioned the dog before. Maybe Geno's Gaster just didn't know about the dog.

"It's a strange thing that will appear randomly. So most people call it the annoying dog but I've been studying it and noticed it has some special properties."

Gaster remembered when he used the FIGHT ability on it. The fight box appeared for only two seconds before suddenly shattering. In that short time Gaster noticed the dog's name was TOBEY. After the box broke the dog ran away not giving Gaster another chance to FIGHT it again. considering it's ability to break a fight box in the first place, this meant that it was no regular dog and it's possible it could have more interesting powers.

Gaster never found it again and so he had stopped researching it but he would have to try and find it again. If he was right about his theory it could be his only hope. He was about to explain his reasoning to Sans but he was gone.

Gaster looked around. He was left in darkness. While he was thinking something happened and the world around him had just disappeared. Gaster was still asleep but it seems he had lost connection with Geno. Suddenly he noticed a light far off in the distance. A bright orange flame. He stared at it for a bit but when he attempted to walk toward it the light disappeared and he found himself back in his room. Awake now he forgot about the light and got started on his new project. Finding that dog.

Papyrus woke up in the dead of night. He heard a noise coming from somewhere down stairs. Papyrus sat up in bed and held out his hand creating a bright orange flame illuminating his room. The fire was similar to the ones that appeared in his brother's eyes. With some magic he could light a flame. Of course his flame doesn't change with his mood like Sans and Gaster. Though he has been know to go bug eyed at times of stress and surprise. Looking around he found nothing out of the ordinary and went back to sleep.

Maybe if he was more awake he would have noticed the little girl leaving.

Author's Note

If you wish to know more about geno Sans. The Au is owned by I love piggles on Tumblr. So look them up as I don't own Geno.


	19. Part 2 Chapter 7: The Dog in a Mask

Brother Tale Part 2 Chapter 7

The Dog in a Mask

The next morning when Gaster woke up he still couldn't figure out what that flame was back in the void. It was like Papyrus's flame magic but Papyrus couldn't have been in the void. Gaster shook his head. He had more important thing to deal with. As he headed up stairs he suddenly heard a shout. Turning around he saw Alphys rushing toward Gaster.

"She's gone!"

The dinosaur shouted. Gaster looked at her with concern.

"Who's gone?"

"Pepper! She must have snuck out in the middle of the night."

Suddenly Gaster felt fear grip him.

"Check on the Integrity SOUL!"

"Why?!"

Gaster had no time to answer that question. He needed to hurry before it was too late. He made it to the elevator and went up to the higher floors of the laboratory. He exited and shouted.

"Papyrus wake up and get a hold of Sans!"

Papyrus fell out of bed startled.

"What happened!?"

Papyrus asked urgently as he quickly got up.

"Something has happened to Pepper and we need to find her."

Papyrus nodded but before he tried calling Sans. The skeleton appeared by Gaster's side.

"Hurry up and get down here Papyrus. Stop being such a lazy bones."

Sans said hypocritically. Papyrus ignored his brother and the three entered the elevator heading straight for the castle. To be honest if something happened they were already too late but they needed to save her. Along the way Gaster got a text for Alphys.

"It's gone too."

Gaster nodded. This was bad either Asgore or another monster had stolen Pepper and the SOUL or Pepper might be trying to leave the underground with her sister's SOUL. Though it wouldn't be possible. Even if Pepper carried the SOUL with her she wouldn't make it through the barrier. The barrier locks out individual SOULs so only if a person absorbs another SOUL or has a SOUL greater than a monster and a human's SOUL naturally can escape.

After the elevator stopped the three skeletons stepped out and ran over to the judgement hall. When they entered Gaster saw a person standing far off in the distance. Hidden from the light in the shade of one of the many pillars.

"I was expecting you three to show up."

The person said staying in the shadows. The three skeletons stopped staring at the strange man. Gaster could feel a strange power emanating from the figure. Gaster couldn't check him for LOVE so he wasn't human.

"Who are you!?"

Gaster shouted. The figure stepped out into the light revealing a man wearing a cat mask with jet black hair and a grey heart sweater.

"I could tell you my name but it wouldn't mean anything to you."

The man said shrugging.

"But I guess you might already think you know my name."

The man glared at Gaster as he said that. The man bowed and with a flash transformed into a familiar white dog. The three skeletons jumped in surprise. The dog turned back into the man.

"My name is Zacharie I am what is known as a Procter. I lead the people of other worlds to my master's specifications. As for today my master has programmed the idea that 6 humans must die before the game begins."

The skele-bros all got into fighting stances.

"As such I helped the Patient SOUL to escape confinement and leave for the Capital. As we speak the girl is fighting Asgore and he _will_ kill her."

Gaster had enough of this. He ran forward and when he was within range he tried to create a fight box. When the box reached Zacharie he waved his hand and the box shattered to pieces. Gaster stopped in his tracks and Zacharie tilted his head to the side.

"Did you honestly think that would work? I let you see my stats one time but you won't ever see them again. Wouldn't want you to find anything scary now do we?"

As Zacharie mocked Gaster Sans fired a Gaster blaster toward the man. He simply jumped to the side avoiding the blast. He looked further on and laughed when he saw Sans.

"Oh. Judge It's been some time since you and I last met. I really missed that lovely smile."

Zacharie pointed to the mask on his face.

"Sorry if this is a little weird I just like this mask to much."

Sans didn't know if Zacharie was talking to him but didn't care. Sans was too busy Firing more Gaster Blasters to try and get him. Zacharie in response found a way to dodge each one. Papyrus came up to Zacharie as the man almost jumped into a wall of bones. With a flash of light a large baseball bat appeared into his hands and he smashed the bones into a million pieces. He tumbled forward but jumped back up on his feet. The bat disappearing in a flash of light. Papyrus just stared at Zacharie his mouth open and eyes bulging from his skull.

That's when Zacharie noticed Gaster running for the other end of the hall. He turned into a dog and rushed forward getting ahead of Gaster before turning into a human and punching Gaster in the spine. The skeleton flew backwards a surprising amount of force coming from the man's fists. Though the impact didn't break anything Gaster still slammed into wall at the other end of the hall and fell over on to the ground.

"I haven't had a fight like this in years!"

Zacharie shouted obviously enjoying himself.

"Even when that idiot player was destroying everything my past master didn't let me do anything about it. This master is much more lenient on my displays of power and as a result I get to have more fun in this world."

Sans had enough of this. Summoning a Gaster blaster he rode it toward Papyrus picking the skeleton up and they both rushed toward Zacharie. Zacharie rushed up to meet them and they jumped at him trying to smash him with bone weapons in hand. He dodged the swings and caught Sans and Papyrus by the necks. They struggled against the man's grasp Sans' left eye glowing brightly and Papyrus's bulging out. Since they were skeletons they didn't need air but it was still unpleasant to be held off the ground like that. Zacharie laughed.

"What a valiant effort Judge but even if you and valerie had gotten me with that attack you wouldn't be able to.."

He trailed off and he jerked forward dropping Sans and Papyrus. A sharpened bone sticking out of his gut. Zacharie looked up at Gaster putting his hands on the bone. Gaster was still on the ground but his eyes had turned purple and he held his hand up toward Zacharie. Gaster had shot a bone spear toward Zacharie when he was distracted with Papyrus and Sans.

Zacharie was silent while Sans and Papyrus sat up staring at him. Waiting for something to happen. Maybe like the man crying out in pain or simply falling over. Instead Zacharie grabbed the bone and pulled it out. The chest sucking into the hole making it look like it had never been stabbed. All the brothers looked at him shocked. Zacharie dropped the bone letting it clatter to the ground for extra effect.

"Oh. I'm sorry I guess I've been wasting your time. According to what I'm sensing Pepper has already died and the King will be collecting her SOUL right about now. After that the queen will leave and we shall be two steps closer to starting the game."

Zacharie bowed and the three just watched as he disappeared. Gaster immediately staggered to his feet still a little dazed from the impact. He tried to run forward but fell over. He groaned when he hit the ground. Papyrus rushed over helping him to his feet and Sans rushed ahead but They already knew what they would find in the throne room. The Patient SOUL wilting like a flower and the King holding his trident burning with red.


	20. Part 2 Chapter 8: Training

Brothertale Part 2 Chapter 8

Training

After Pepper's death queen Toriel disappeared but this news was quickly overshadowed by the fact that Asgore now had two human SOULs. No one cared about the girl who died trying to escape. All they knew was the king had brought new hope. A hope to return to the surface and escape the eternal night of the Underground. Papyrus sat on the couch in the living room of the lab. He couldn't help but think about that strange man. How he had beaten all three of the skele bros and just up and disappear.

Papyrus groaned and fell over on the couch. What was going on. His brothers refused to tell Papyrus anything and he had so many questions. Papyrus jumped up when he heard the familiar sound of his phone. He picked it up and saw that Undyne was calling him. Papyrus answered.

"Hello?"

Undyne seemed to be in a happy mood.

"Papyrus guess what!"

"Every time you say that I get scared."

"Duuuuude don't judge me like that. Besides it's an idea for your training as part of the Royal guard."

"REALLY!?"

Papyrus stood up from the Couch and ran out of the lab. Seconds later Undyne hung up the phone when she realized Papyrus had left without hanging up. With a knock at her door she opened it to see Papyrus on the other side huffing and puffing. Undyne stared at Papyrus surprised.

"Whoa! Just… Whoa! I JUST HUNG UP THE PHONE!"

Undyne shouted and Papyrus smiled then posed dramatically saying.

"Of course the great Papyrus is never late for some training."

Undyne laughed.

"Alright. Just come on inside and I'll show you my new training method."

Papyrus nodded and followed Undyne inside the house and over to the kitchen. Undyne turned around and pounded her fists together.

"Alright Papyrus today for training I'm going to teach you how to make one of the most extreme meals of all time!"

As Undyne shouted Papyrus's eyes lit up.

"WOWIE WHAT IS IT!"

Undyne stomped the ground and ingredients fell from the sky ready to be cooked.

"Pasta!"

Papyrus cheered and the two ran over to the first part in order to make the sauce. Papyrus tried nicely petting the tomatoes but Undyne smashed them. Next they excitedly threw all the spaghetti Undyne had in one pot. Papyrus created a magic bone to stir the spaghetti but when he didn't do it fast enough Undyne interrupted destroying the pot. Finally when turning up the temperature to cook the spaghetti Papyrus noticed that Undyne was turning the heat up too fast.

Suddenly a small fire started under the pot and the handle broke releasing combustion Magic. From inside the oven. Papyrus ran toward Undyne and in that split second. Grabbed her Arm and jumped out the window. The next thing he knew the house exploded and when Undyne realized this she jumped up and cheered.

"YEAH! NOW THAT'S HOW YOU TRIAN!"

Papyrus sighed, that may have ended in flames but it was still some really good Royal Guard training. Now he knew what to do in case a building is about to explode.

Gaster sat in the lab shifting through his notes. He needed to find anything he could that would point him to who that man in the mask was but it wasn't there. As he shifted through the papers he heard a voice speak from behind him.

"Are you alright?"

It was Alphys with a concerned look on her face. Gaster absent minded nodded.

"Of course."

"Then why do you keep blanking out?"

As Alphys asked this Gaster looked at her but he didn't see Alphys. He fell backwards as he saw a giant vine slam him against the wall.

"GASTER!"

when he blinked he was on the floor but no green vines where to be seen. This was the 10th time today he had seen visons of things that hadn't actually happened. Each more vivid then the last. Alphys knelt down next to Gaster and he looked over to her.

"What happened! You just suddenly fell over!"

Gaster had no answer. What was happening to him? He stood up.

"I just need to rest."

His weak excuse didn't ease Alphys's concerns. Ignoring her Gaster went to his room. When he made it to the room he closed the door behind him and slid down to the floor.

"Is the weight of remembering too much for you?"

Gaster jumped and saw Zachary standing politely in front of Gaster. The scientist jumped to his feat and held out his hands ready to strike back if attacked. Zachary just tilted his head.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I'm so used to quietly watching people."

Gaster glared at the masked man.

"What are you doing here?"

"Helping you understand your new memories."

"My memories?"

Zachary nodded.

"Those flashes you have from time to time are memories. Memories of other resets. It is a special power of the purple soul which seems to be heightened for you."

Gaster stared at the masked man.

"If I remember the resets then who has enough DETERMINATION to reset?"

Zachary sighed.

"And here I thought you were a genius. You already know so much about souls. If you need a hint it's the thing you created."

Gaster knew almost immediately.

"The flower."

Zachary nodded.

"Exactly. Don't worry if he does something bad I'll just force him to reset. For now keep your power in check. Know that when you get flashes they are only illusions. They are things that have happened before that no longer matter to this time line. Know this and you'll be able to control how you react to those flashes."

Zachary turned away from Gaster.

"I expect to see you again very soon. For now I have other matters to attend to."

Without another word the masked man disappeared. Gaster didn't know if he should trust that man but the flashes where too real to be daydream or an overactive imagination. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Gaster turned toward it and opened the door to see Alphys standing shyly with a cup of noodles.

"I made this for you. People say soup is the best thing to have when you are sick. So I made you some instant noodles."

Gaster smiled and took the instant noodles.

"Thank you Alphys."

Gaster said and closed the door. Gaster was now more confused than before. Who was Zachory and what were his mysterious plans? Gaster needed to know.

Laying on a field of flowers a man in a yellow pollo and a cowboy hat slowly sat up. Shaking his head Austin looked around the room. It was dark except for the small shaft of light over the cowboy and the field. He found his backpack and opened it. Everything was still here and surprisingly undamaged. He threw the backpack on and surveyed his surroundings. He saw the door on the far end of the dark room but he decided to check along the walls to see if he can find any signs of what he was looking for.

As he did his foot hit an unseen object and he picked it up examining it. In the light Austin saw that it was another backpack. Opening it up he found a broken flashlight, some rotten snacks, and a note book. Examining the notebook he found what he had hoped for. Property of W. D. Gaster was written across the cover. Austin was right. They had come down here. After years of searching and preparing he found the first sign of his friends. Now he just hoped they were still alive.


	21. Part 2 Chapter 9: Austin

Brother Tale Part 2 Chapter 9

Austin

Austin walked through the Ruins looking around. He found some cute monsters but they weren't much help. Most of them didn't seem to understand him. The only ones that did ran away from him. As he walked down a long hall Austin came to the end and entered the next room. This one had two doors. One leading north while the other continued east.

A strange monster women stood in a pile of leaves near the back of the room. She was talking to one of the many froggits. When she turned and saw Austin standing there.

"Oh my! I was just on my way to check for humans"

She said smiling and walked toward the boy.

"I'm Toriel the caretaker of the Ruins. What would your name be?"

Austin tipped his hat to Toriel.

"My name is Austin and I came looking for a friend."

Toriel seemed to get very nervous.

"And who might that be?"

"W D Gaster. He disappeared several years ago. He and his brothers took a trip up Mt. Ebott and I haven't heard of them since."

Toriel looked surprised and a little relived.

"You know Gaster!"

"So you do know 'em!"

Austin said excitedly. Toriel nodded.

"Yes my child, though they have most likely changed since you last saw them."

"Doesn't matter. Take me to 'em."

Austin had come to far to loose out now. Toriel seemed saddened by Austin's determination which gave the cowboy an ominous feeling.

"Alright but I must first lead you through the Ruins."

With that Toriel became Austin's guide through the underground. After much walking the two came to a slightly beat up home. Toriel lead him inside.

"I still need to do some renovations but feel free to make yourself at home."

Toriel said politely. Austin looked around the house. It seemed like Toriel still had a lot to do.

"This is vary kind of you but when can I go look for my friends?"

When Austin asked this Toriel seemed to look solemnly at the cowboy.

"I cannot let you leave."

Austin was about to protest but Toriel held up a hand.

"Unless you can prove you can defend yourself."

Austin had no time for this. He stepped back as if getting in a fighting stance then quietly spoke.

"I'm sorry mam."

Before Toriel could respond Austin ran off heading for the basement. It was the only place left for some secret way out of the Underground. With his speed he kept out of Toriel's fight box range and made it through the first part of the basement. Turning the corner Austin saw a large door at the far end of the hall. He ran to it and before Toriel could stop him he ripped it open and ran inside.

Toriel did not persuit him past the door. Dispite this Austin continued to run ignoring the small dog playfully chewing on a yellow petal. He didn't stop until he came to the last set of doors and opened them to a frozen Forest. Austin shivered a bit then quickly closed the door behind him. He wondered if it was to late to go back. Austin trekked through the snow and stopped when he saw a skeleton hammering away at a set of wooden bars. He wore a red jacket with red snow boots and jeans.

"Hello?"

Austin called out to the skeleton.

"Hey! I need to ask a question, Sir!

Surprised the skeleton jumped dropping the hammer in the snow below. He looked up at the human and cheered.

"WOWIE!"

Suddenly he stopped looking so happy and eyes bulged from their sockets.

"NOOO I HAVEN'T EVEN FINISHED THE WALL. LET ALONE ALL THE PUZZLES."

Austin was a little confused but he tried to talk but the skeleton had already ran off to do something else. Austin chased after the skeleton but he was too fast and Austin lost sight of the monster. He looked around a bit more for the skeleton when Austin happened upon another sentry station. Sitting at the station a dog person was fast asleep. Austin slowly walked up to the dog. When he got close the dog suddenly shot up shouting.

"WHO'S MOVING!?"

On instinct Austin stopped. The dog glared at the area Austin stood. Austin wondered if he should speak. Eventually the dog squinted and noticed the human standing there. Austin desided to ask the dog a question before it could attack or something.

"Uhm do you know if a skeleton went through here?"

Austin asked and the dog shook his head.

"No but I heard a lot of movement when I was asleep. Why do you want to know?"

"I'm looking for a friend."

"Who?"

"Papyrus Gaster you heard of him?"

The dog gave Austin a funny look but when Austin seemed serious he frowned.

"Are you looking for Papyrus or Gaster?"

"Both I guess?"

It seemed like the dog only knew Papyrus's first name and Wing's last name. The dog sighed and said.

"Normally I have to capture humans like you but I'll let you be. If you keep going you'll find them either way. Gaster has a lot of explaining to do."

Austin wondered about the dog's strange message. The dog didn't say any more so Austin continued down the path. When he saw The skeleton again. The skeleton was shouting at a smaller skeleton. The tall one seemed angry.

"BROTHER THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKES A HUMAN JUST APPEARED AND THEY MIGHT BE RIGHT BEHIND ME!"

Disputes the tall one's attitude his brother seemed indifferent.

"Don't worry I a totally serous TIBIA honest I have never been more ready in my life."

"SANS YOU BONE HEAD!"

That phrase made Austin stop. Only one person he knew ever had that name. Sans looked past Papyrus while his brother continued yelling at him. Sans saw Austin but did nothing about it. Sans only continued to glare at Austin. His eye slowly changing from white to misty blue. When Papyrus done Sans looked up to the skeleton smiling brightly and said.

"I think it would be best to go ahead and fix up a quick puzzle."

Papyrus thought about it then nodded and rush off with a quick farewell. As for Sans he watched his brother run off then turned his attention to Austin.

"So how did you end up in the Underground?"

Austin glared at Sans.

"Looking for a friend."

Sans shrugged.

"Sorry to tell you but most likely they are already dead."

"I think you may have had a hand in it."

Sans stopped and his eyes went out. Austin continued.

"Your name. You _stole_ that from a person you _killed_ didn't you."

Sans glared at Austin but soon the skeleton began laughing. Austin hands clenched into fists. When the skeleton stopped his smile turned back up to Austin and he said.

"You got it wrong there. I am Sans. I was killed years ago and was brought back as this."

Austin didn't believe what he was hearing.

"That's not possible no one can just come back to life."

Sans sighed.

"Under the right circumstances, yes they can."

Austin still didn't quite believe that this was really Sans. When Sans noticed this he sighed and said.

"Still don't believe me? Then don't, but I know a shortcut out of here. You can follow me through it if you want."

With this a short cut opened up and the skeleton started walking toward it. Against his better judgment Austin ran to catch up with Sans. They both stepped out into a dark ally next to a large building.

It was a huge difference from the snowy forest. Sans held his arm out signaling for Austin to stand behind him thought the cowboy didn't see anything wrong.

"How can I know you're _really_ Sans?"

Austin asked skeptically. Sans sighed again saying.

"That gun you have there belonged to your mother. You live on a ranch not that far form the city. Also your only a few years older then Papyrus. I would say more but we're on a bit of a time crunch here."

Austin was a bit surprised. The more he talked to the skeleton the more he seemed to be Sans. So if this was Sans and that skeleton back at the forest was Papyrus then where is Gaster? And how in the world did the three bother become skeletons. So many questions Sans had no intent on answering.

"So you tried to protect the human by skipping over the levels. I have to congratulate you Sans."

Suddenly Austin and Sans looked up to see a man in a cat mask standing on the roof of a near by building. He jumped off it landing perfectly on his feet.

"To bad I have my own surprise."

Sans and Austin got into fighting positions. With Austin finally pulling out his gun Austin din't know who this was but if Sans was on edge this guy was bad news. They faltered when they saw the surprise. Gaster turned the corner of the ally and as he did purple lines tangled around themselves effectively locking the four in. Gaster looked right at Sans eyes burning bright but his face had a solemn expression.

"You should have stayed with Papyrus."


	22. Part 2 Chapter 10: Sibling Rivalries

BrotherTale Part 2 Chapter 10

Sibling Rivalries

Sans couldn't believe it. Why would his brother help that thing. Austin pleaded to Gaster.

"Gaster! I came here to help you. Is there anything I can…"

Austin saw the cold stare Gaster gave him and stopped. Gaster sighed.

"Sorry you came all this way but the only thing I need is that Soul you carry."

Gaster pointed to the purple strings behind him.

"These are Soul strings. A powerful trait of PERSEVERANCE. Normally they are harmless and just redirect where your SOUL can go. But I have learned a clump of them tangled together and a little force. Can rip the SOUL right out of your body."

Austin stared at Gaster but he suddenly felt a presences appear behind him. In a split second he turned and jumped out of the way as Zachary smashed an oversized bat into the wall. Shattering the brick wall. Austin was glad for his quick reflexes. Zachary laughed.

"Looks like you're faster than I thought. Most humans would be a stain on the wall already."

Austin figured the time for talking was over. He quickly whipped out his human shot at the strange man but the bullets seemed to have little effect. San tried to help Austin but Gaster entered battle with his brother. Gaster slammed Sans to the ground and weaved a web of SOUL threads to hold Sans to the ground.

"Now don't get yourself killed again."

Gaster said angrily. Sans tried to break the threads but it was useless. Austin was still going toe to toe with Zachary. Keeping away from the large bat Zachary swung with ease. The cowboy was slowly being pushed towards the web of SOUL threads blocking the exit of the alleyway.

Gaster gave Zachary a nod and the masked man. Suddenly became more accurate with his swings. Austin ducked one, took a shot, missed, ducked under another one. Sans continued to struggle but it was no use. Then he saw it. Zachary wasn't trying to bash Austin. He was trying to send him flying through the wall of SOUL threads.

With enough force the cowboy's SOUL would get stuck on the wire like magic and leave his body behind. With this realization Sans struggled harder to break free. He watched Zachary and the world seemed to slow down.

Zachary swung again but this time he also charged a magic blast with his other hand. Sans watched as when Austin ducked. He came face to face with a blinding flash of light. The cowboy flew through the air and went straight through the wall of threads.

"AUSTIN!"

Sans yelled but he didn't respond. His body simply rolled a bit further from the wall and stopped. Lifeless his Soul strung up in the web like a yellow butterfly awaiting a spider.

Gaster disbursed the threads. Sans got up and ran towards Zachary who held the Soul in his hands. Sans tried summoning a blaster to kill him but Zachary simply ignored the beam light flowing around him. When the light died down the masked man spoke.

"Is that how you thank the person that's going to save you?"

Zachary asked condescendingly.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE ONLY HERE FOR YOURSELF!"

Zachary thought about this.

"Maybe... But honestly I've said it before. I don't care if you live or die. My job is to ensure that the game begins and my master's dreams come to life."

Zachary turned toward Sans. The cat mask seeming to mock the skeleton.

"You are part of that dream. You're nothing but a pawn. Subjected to my will and the coding of the game but don't feel all bad. You and all the monsters here are some of the smartest pawns I've met. Everyday it seems more monsters are aware of what I am doing here. Too bad most will never truly understand!"

Zachary laughed hysterically further enraging the skeleton.

"Besides you haven't even addressed the fact that your brother is the one who made this all possible."

Sans looked over at his brother who didn't seem to show any sign of shame or regret. Gaster just stood near the back of the alley watching Sans's anger grow.

"You must have forced him somehow!"

Sans said hoping to stand by his sibling. This time Gaster responded. His tone similar to a parent scolding a child.

"He didn't Sans. This is the only way to move our world forward. Asgore must obtain the SOULs he needs to break the barrier."

Sans couldn't believe it. There was no way his brother would help Asgore start a war between the humans. They both knew that if Asgore did break the barrier that's what would happen. Even if Asgore didn't want that himself. Gaster continued saying.

"If you really want to stop us then you're going to have to fight us."

Sans looked from Zachary to Gaster. Zachary had already proven that he could easily kill Sans in an instant but what if Sans could bring Gaster to his senses. Sans thought over his next few moves.

He ran towards Gaster who raised a bone wall between him and Sans. Sans opened a short cut just behind Gaster and jumped at him slamming the scientist into another shortcut created on the bone wall. It was sloppy work and the next opening was a bit askue making the two brother fall out at a slight angle about a few inches off the ground..

Gaster fell over onto the floor and Sans stumbled a bit before regaining his balance. Sans looked around making sure the area was correct. They stood on a blue metal bridge with a strange light flashing below.

This was the core. The only way to bring Gaster to his senses would be to bring him here. The place where Gaster had spent months even years to build. Surely whatever spell Gaster was under would break.

What Sans didn't know was his brother was under no spell. Gaster jumped up onto his feet. With one fluid motion he summoned a bone staff and struck Sans across the face. Sans fell backwards from the force of the hit.

He tried to scramble to his feet but once again but Gaster smacked him. Sans was no match for his brother and they both knew it. All he could do was lay there. Gaster sighed and decided to give his brother some helpful advice.

"If you give up before the battle is over you'll never beat anybody."

When Sans didn't respond Gaster took a step closer. Standing right over his brother still lying on the ground.

"No matter how hopeless things may seem there is always a way to fix things."

Gaster noticed Sans's hand glowing briefly. He had used some sort of magic but Gaster already knew what he did. A blue heart appeared in front of Gaster and Sans swung his arm away from him. Not caring where he aimed

Gaster flew across the room. The blue magic slamming his body against the wall. Off the bridge now the blue heart returned to a purplish grey color and disappeared. Gaster felt himself fall down into the white void below.


	23. The End

BrotherTale Part 2 Chapter 11

The Void

Gaster gasped looking around wildly. He saw nothing but darkness. A feeling of emptiness washed over him. He tried to remember how he got here. Then he remembered being thrown against the wall back at the core. Gaster sighed. He had hoped Zachary's prediction would be wrong but...

A short time before Gaster and Zachary had attacked Sans and Austin. Zachary had appeared in Gaster's room. For once he had seemed gravely serious. According to Zachary no matter what he tried Sans would always be killed in the process of taking a human's SOUL. Seeing as Sans is Gaster's brother Zachary told the scientist it was his job to help Zachory.

At first Gaster refused to help thinking it was a trick to get him on the mask man's side but when an image of Sans's death flashed in Gaster's mind Gaster had a change of heart. He still wondered later on if Zachary had tampered with Gaster's ability to remember past timelines. The man had already proven he could tamper with the fight box.

Zachary told Gaster everything that would happen. Up till the point where Gaster would end up here. Apparently Gaster's SOUL had just enough DETERMINATION to pull him out of the timeline upon death but his SOUL couldn't make the full trip and would end up in an plain just outside of the time line..

Gaster stayed in darkness for sometime. There was no telling how long he had been there. Mostly he was waiting for Zachary to come and explain what Gaster needed to do now. The man had assured Gaster that he'd come for the skeleton after Gaster was in the void.

Right on cue Zachary appeared. He was in his dog form but quickly transformed into his human form. When Zachary spoke he sounded happy, Gaster wondered if he was smiling under his mask.

"I'm so glad to see you made it here safely."

Zachary said chuckling. Gaster rolled his eyes. He was done with waiting for Zachary to stop messing around.

"Just tell me how to get back home."

Gaster said annoyed but Zachary looked away. His voice seeming to sadden.

"That wasn't part of the plan."

Gaster's eyes started to glow purple flaming up. Zachary held his hands out and said.

"Don't freak out! I think I might know a way back."

Gaster's eyes returned to normal color but he still glared intensely at Zachary.

"Then you better tell me what it is ASAP!"

Zachary sighed and said

"Before when you entered the void in your dreams you still had a connection to the timeline so it would always drag you back. Now you have been torn away from the timeline and you no longer have that tether to the timeline."

Understanding most of this Gaster calmed himself down.

"So now I need to find a way to reconnect with the timeline right?"

As Gaster asked this. Zachary nodded quickly saying.

"Of course but…"

Zachary looked away again.

"It's not that simple. Only the power of DETERMINATION can reconnect you to the timeline. Since the DETERMINATION from inside the timeline doesn't work when you take it out of the time line. We need to tap into DETERMINATION already outside the timeline."

Gaster thought about this. DETERMINATION outside of the timeline? DETERMINATION was what controlled the timeline. Logically it would only exist inside the timeline. Or inside an already DETERMINED SOUL. To get some from outside the timeline would mean taking it from someone else.

Zachary looked over to Gaster and saw the skeleton's confused look. Zachary sighed and said,

"Don't worry about the DETERMINATION right now. It'll be a while until we can obtain enough DETERMINATION to get you back. I'm mainly counting on my connection with the game to get what I need."

Still confused Gaster absentmindedly nodded as he still tried to figure out what this all meant. Besides that fact he might be stuck in the void for some time. Zachary held out his hand and a grey door appeared with a flash of light.

Gaster looked on in surprise as Zachary pulled open the door and looked inside. Zachary nodded to himself and moved out of the way to show Gaster the inside of the door. Dispite the fact that the door seemed to be connected to nothing it opened up to an empty grey room.

Zachary gestured inside the door and said.

"After you."

Gaster entered the empty room followed by Zachary who closed the door behind them. Zachary looked expectantly at Gaster and said.

"Well Nino? Is your room to your liking?"

Gaster could tell Zachary was now trying to annoy him but he brushed it off. Gaster looked around and said.

"Where is this?"

Zachary walked over to one of the walls and touched it causing the surface to ripple and reveal what looked like the starting menu for a video game. Except the only option was PREVIEW. Zachary turned around and said.

"This room is the closest you can get to the Timeline from the void. It's where I used to hide for the general public."

Gaster was even more surprised.

"So this is where you always disappear to!"

Zachary shrugged.

"At one point but now Toby wants me to stay some place near the ruins as an easter egg. I want you to stay here so you can keep up with whats going on in the timeline. It can be very boring otherwise."

Gaster nodded. Zachary motion for Gaster to stand next to him and when the skeleton did Zachary started to explain the controls of the wall screen. It was easy all Gaster had to do to change the screen was to touch the image of who he wanted to study.

It didn't take Gaster long to find a pixelated image of Sans. Gaster clicked it to watch what his brother was doing without him.

Sans stared at the wall in shock. He quickly got up and ran over to the side of the bridge but when he looked over the edge there was no sign of Gaster. Sans fell backward and clutched the sides of his head. He killed Gaster.

A million of thoughts ran though Sans's head. He had so many problems but no ideas on how to solve them. Eventually Sans just stood up and ran away. He didn't know where to but he just wanted to be somewhere else. Still dazed Sans stopped when he noticed the area had changed around him.

He must have created a short cut without knowing. Sans looked around and noticed he was back outside the Resort where he had left Austin. He looked over to the alleyway and quickly ran toward it. Just barely out of sight of the road Austin's body laid there. His SOUL gone.

Most Likely that Demon Zachary has already taken the SOUL. Sans decided that it would be best to get rid of the gun. Who knows what a weapon made for effectively killing a human could do to a monster.

After throwing the gun away in a dumpster Sans returned to the body and picked it up. Sans opened a short cut and stepped though ending up at the Capitol just outside of the throne room. Eyes dark Sans stepped into the king's garden.

Asgore was on his knees caring for a bed of yellow flowers. He quickly noticed the skeleton standing there. Asgore looked at Sans in surprise.

"Oh! I had received a SOUL earlier today but I didn't know that it had been you who-"

Sans cut Asgore off saying.

"I didn't kill him. This human was killed by someone else. I just… found him."

Asgore frowned for a quick second then quickly smiled again saying.

"Well I'm sure that who ever killed this human didn't know to bring the body to me to be taken care of."

When Sans's eyes remained dark Asgore sighed then scratched the back of his head and said.

"I'm sorry you had to find something like that. But do know that I'll make sure the human gets a proper burial."

Sans nodded slowly and Asgore took Austin from him. Sans turned around and left.

"Give my regards to your brother!"

Asgore shouted after Sans. The skeleton shuttered and pretended that he hadn't heard the king's shout. Sans thought about returning to the lab but he realized that it wouldn't be the same. Without Gaster nothing could ever be the same.

Then Sans remembered that there was an empty house back in Snowdin. Since he no longer wanted to be in the lab what was the point of staying. He would just have to smooth it over with Papyrus

A few weeks later Sans stepped out of his house and into the snow. He looked over to his mailbox and saw that it was already filling up with letters. He didn't bother reading them. They where all the same.

Bills, Junk mail, and letters from Asgore. Asgore's letters were most likely asking Sans to take up his brother's position as the Royal Scientist. Sans wondered if he ignored them long enough Asgore will ask Alphys instead.

Sans wondered where Papyrus was on their patrol if Sans was right this should be about the time when Papyrus would check up on him. When Gaster disappeared Sans offered that they move to Snowdin for a while. At least while Gaster was on "vacation".

Sans didn't care if Papyrus believed the bold faced lie but the skele-teen didn't seem too sad about living in Snowdin. In fact Papyrus was glad to live near the snow. It was his favorite thing when he was a kid. The first thing Papyrus did when they moved was build a snow sculpture of himself off in the woods.

Dispite Papyrus's happy attitude Sans wondered how much of it was a front. Also how much Papyrus may already know. As for Sans he decided to do something for once. At least he tries to look like he's doing something for once.

Speaking of which Sans guessed it was about time for Papyrus to check up on the other skelebrother at the usual place so Sans took a shortcut there. He looked further down the path through the woods and saw Papyrus bounding towards him. Papyrus stopped right in front of Sans and said.

"SANS! I hope you finished patrolling the area for I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! Have already searched the rest of the woods for humans."

Sans shrugged.

"Nah. But I laid down in the snow for a bit. You could say that I've been a bit FLAKEY recently."

Papyrus glared at him and said.

"Yes Sans. You have been."

Papyrus sounded serious and it made Sans feel uncomfertible. Sans trying to avoid questions from his brother started walking towards the Ruins saying.

"Don't worry bro I promise to finish up my patrol as quickly as possible."

Once away from Papyrus Sans teleported to the end of his patrol route and sat down in the snow. Looking around the forest Sans wondered when Papyrus might come by so he could at least pretend to be on the watch for humans.

Eventually his eyes landed on the bridge Papyrus had made. It was laid across a trench about five feet deep and only a few feet across. The old bridge had always been there but Papyrus remade it and added a "fence" across it trying to block the way from the Ruins.

It was a good idea to make a wall to block out humans from the main path but Papyrus had made the bars too wide to block even the biggest monsters. Let alone the biggest humans. Sans looked past the bridge and remembered the path to the Ruins.

Sans stood up and walked toward the door. He wasn't sure what he would do there but it was better than just sitting around. Mabie he might actually see a human.

Eventually Sans saw the outline of the familiar door. Standing alone he realized for the first time how large it was compared to the short skeleton. Standing right in front of it Sans wondered if he could enter the Ruins.

When he pushed on the door it didn't budge an inch. Stepping back from it he tried to create a shortcut within the Ruins but found that his magic was being blocked. He sighed. Of course, he can't even go to the Ruins anymore.

Feeling sorry for himself Sans leaned against the large stone door and slowly slid down into the snow and sat there. Considering how to pass the time waiting for Papyrus Sans raised his hand up and knocked on the door behind him. *Knock *Kock.

"Who's there?"

Sans whispered to himself

"Old lady."

"Old lady who?"

"Oh! I didn't know you could yodel!"

Sans continued like this amusing himself with bad knock knock jokes. Once when Sans knocked he actually heard a reply.

"Who's there?"

The voice belonged to a woman. Sans stopped and wondered what to say. Then his smile widened and he thought of an amazing idea.

"Dishes."

The woman paused then tentatively asked.

"Dishes, who?"

Sans's eyes lit up as he said.

"Dishes a very bad joke."

After a moment of silence Sans was worried that the person had left when he suddenly heard the person begin to laugh hysterically. Sans sighed and thought up another joke. Unknown to him Gaster watched from the void.

Gaster smiled to himself. He was glad to see his brother finally be truly happy again. Gaster only hoped that once this was all over he could return to his brothers. Until then all he could do was watch and wait.


End file.
